


SouTale: Rumex Acetosa

by Ryuunoko



Series: SoulTale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accion, Almas humanas, Amnesia, Asgorefobia (???), Bullying, Coquetear, Escuela, Flowey Tsundere, Flowey tiene subordinados, Gen, Hablar en voz alta, Mutismo selectivo, Paciencia - Freeform, Personaje original - Freeform, Pirofobia, Relación de humanos y monstruos, Selectively Mute Frisk, Servicio social, biblioteca, cita, pelea, problemas familiares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuunoko/pseuds/Ryuunoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de la humana a quién el tiempo sobraba</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De los humanos y los monstruos

**Prólogo  
****—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

 _La segunda en caer fue_ **_Paciencia._**

 ** _Paciencia_** _llegó al Monte Ebott por razones desconocidas, lo que sí era seguro es que siguió la misma ruta que_ **_Determinación_** _tomó, un camino sin retorno._

_Resultaba ser una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar por mucho tiempo, con un lazo rojo que su madre había elegido y con un cuchillo de juguete que le había quitado a su hermano entre juegos, se aventuró a aquel lugar que no parecía tener fin._

_Con arrepentimiento, quiso volver a su hogar, pacientemente anduvo por los alrededores del bosque hasta que llegó a la cima del monte Ebott, una vez ahí, buscó con la mirada el regreso a su Villa._

_Pero dio un paso en falso y cayó irremediablemente dentro del monte._

_Fue paciente al buscar una salida y fue paciente cuando llegó al mundo de los monstruos… pero esa misma_ **_Paciencia_** _fue la que le condenó._

 _Así fue como_ **_Paciencia_** _terminó en las crueles manos de los monstruos, esperando para siempre._

 **—** ✿ **—** ❁ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—** ✿ **—**

**SoulTale  
Rumex Acetosa**

「La historia de la humana a quién el tiempo sobraba」

 **—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—**  
**Capítulo I**  
De los humanos y los monstruos  
**—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—** ❁ **—**

—Entonces… ¿ya casi terminas de cumplir con todos tus castigos? —Monster Kid sonrió emocionado— ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuál te falta?

Frisk empujó una vez más el columpio dándole impulso a Monster Kid, aprovechando que éste estaba en el aire, movió las manos y esperó a que tradujeran. A su lado, Flowey refunfuñó.

—Ya te dije que no soy tu maldito traductor —dijo mirándole con enojo, Frisk sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y Flowey solamente suspiró—. Solamente le falta el servicio social.

—Ohh… ¿Y ya sabes dónde lo harás? —Preguntó Monster Kid una vez más, pero esta vez Flowey no tuvo necesidad de traducir puesto que Frisk se había quedado en silencio.

Desde su pelea contra Andy todo había empezado a marchar mejor, los roces entre humanos y monstruos habían disminuido y ahora podía andar tranquilamente por los pasillos sin temer que alguien fuese a hacerle zancadilla; extrañamente, desde que Andy se había retirado de la pelea, los demás niños humanos pararon de molestarle, parecía casi como si le evitaran a toda costa, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era que, a pesar de que todo parecía un poco mejor, nada era igual que antes.

Cuando llegó a la escuela de Toriel por primera vez había evidenciado que la relación entre humanos y monstruos era prácticamente perfecta, niños humanos jugando con niños monstruos, hablando con ellos, disfrutando, sin embargo, en la cafetería que una vez estuvo llena de ambas razas alegres compartiendo ahora estaba dividida por una línea invisible donde cada uno tenía su parte y ninguno cruzaba.

El único humano en toda la cafetería que estaba en el lado de los monstruos era Frisk y eso no era algo bueno.

Cuando se le asignó como último castigo un servicio social de tres meses (gracias a que Flowey, de alguna forma, se las había ingeniado para encender la alarma contra incendios) pensó en hacer algo donde pudiese ayudar a toda la comunidad escolar, una forma de pedir perdón… pero incluso los lugares disponibles de servicio social estaban divididos, no sabía cómo pero incluso en la enfermería se sentía la tensión entre humanos y monstruos.

—¿Frisk? ¿Por qué te quedaste en silencio? ¿Todavía no sabes? —Preguntó Monster Kid curioso, parando el columpio con sus pies y mirándole.

—Eso sería un muy mal chiste —dijo Flowey mirándole seriamente—, no me digas que esa semana en la que solamente hablabas de lugares posibles no sirvió para nada, ¡porque me hiciste perder siete días de mi valioso tiempo buscando en revistas esos…!

Frisk riendo con nerviosismo le tapó la boca a Flowey, Monster Kid le miró con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad te emociona tanto el servicio social? —Frisk ni siquiera pudo decir nada pues le niño monstruo estaba sonriendo— ¡Oye, eso es tan amable de tu parte! Es bueno que quieras ayudar, ¡podrías ir en la cafetería de la escuela o con el conserje! Jamás termina de limpiar su propia baba.

Con una sonrisa, Frisk quiso explicarle a Monster Kid que ya había pensado esas opciones, pero Flowey le mordió el dedo haciendo que retrocediera instantáneamente.

—¡Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso! —Exclamó Flowey mirándole amenazante.

—¡Frisk, Monster Kid, la merienda está servida! —La voz de Toriel sonó desde el interior de la casa.

Ambos niños se levantaron, Frisk tomó a Flowey en manos disculpándose con la mirada, Flowey en respuesta rodó los ojos y miró a otro lado, era más que claro que ya no estaba enojado por eso. Con una sonrisa, Frisk siguió a Monster Kid dentro de la casa, comerían con Toriel y terminarían pronto los deberes, después de todo, se acercaban la semana de receso de otoño, querían tener las vacaciones sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad o estrés.

.-

El estrés se podía oler una vez se entraba en la secretaría de la escuela, habían papeles por todos lados, cajas apiladas y bolsas con ropa en una esquina, cuando Frisk entró buscando a la secretaria para pedirle ayuda con la selección para servicio social tuvo que tener bastante cuidado a la hora de entrar, Papyrus posiblemente habría amado el estado de la sala, llegar hasta el mostrador parecía un puzle digno de ser resuelto.

—¡Cuidado por donde pisas! —La voz de la secretaria le alarmó, se quedó en su lugar sin hacer un solo movimiento.

La chica apareció por detrás del mostrador, como si estuviese luchando contra algo para poder salir de allí, estaba despeinada y algo alterada, Frisk solamente pudo saludarla amablemente con la mano mientras le sonreía.

—A-ah… eres tú, Frisk —dijo algo apenada, cambiando su expresión inmediatamente a una de incomodidad y sus mejillas se habían colorado ligeramente—, ¿qué haces aquí? Fuera hay un cartel que prohíbe el paso.

Frisk negó con la cabeza, ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿No hay? —Negó nuevamente, la chica suspiró cansada— Ugh, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta con candado cuando te vayas y… —miró a todos lados, buscando algo, finalmente después de un rápido chequeo cogió un marcador y una hoja, escribió rápidamente un "no entrar" y le entregó el papel— pega eso ahí fuera.

Tomó el improvisado cartel y como dijo lo colgó fuera de la secretaría, pero volvió a entrar.

—Frisk… ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada —le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente mientras empezaba a sacar cajas de su camino—, si necesitas algo puedes venir mañana o el viernes —Frisk negó con la cabeza, la chica le miró confundida—. La señora Toriel está en una reunión fuera de la escuela junto con la vice directora Laurence, si las necesitas puedes esperar.

Frisk sacó su celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje, luego se lo mostró.

Ella parecía desconfiada ante las palabras que fuese a decir, no se decidía si leer el mensaje o no, pero Frisk esperaba así que con inseguridad leyó.

—Oh… ¿este desorden? —Parecía aliviada— Bueno, en octubre llegan algunas dotaciones de cosas para la escuela, ahí hay ropa para dar a los pobres, esas son cajas con implementos para los clubes, estos papeles… —agarró una resma y la puso encima de la repisa— son para la papelería y uso de los maestros, en los armarios hay cosas para el club de jardinería y algunas cajas tienen mensajes institucionales que deben ser respondidos, hay que arreglar, clasificar, entregar y responder un montón de cosas, sin mencionar que debo revisar los casos de los que se encarga la orientadora escolar, se ha estado quejando mucho de que los niños están extraños últimamente. Normalmente de esto se debe encargar la secretaria de la escuela, pero ella se fue a almorzar dejándome todo el trabajo… de nuevo.

Parecía acongojada como si pensar en ello la cansaba en exceso, Frisk por su parte le miró con sorpresa, tecleando nuevamente.

Ella leyó el mensaje.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no, no! —Parecía sorprendida y bastante avergonzada— Yo no soy la secretaria, solamente soy una estudiante que ayuda aquí —se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja—, lamento mucho si te confundí.

Frisk no sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero de repente ella parecía nerviosa y algo incómoda, trataba de mantener un semblante serio pero simplemente miraba a todos lados de forma titubeante como si buscara una excusa para cambiar de tema.

Decidió tranquilizarla escribiendo otro mensaje, mensaje que ella leyó gustosa esperando poder aligerar la tensión que había formado.

_"No te disculpes, debí suponerlo, te veías muy linda y joven para ser la secretaria escolar, aunque te queda el trabajo, ¡lo desempeñas muy bien!"_

Ella se quedó inexpresiva leyendo el mensaje, Frisk no supo si la había ofendido o si estaba releyéndolo, parecía como si no supiera como procesar sus palabras. Entonces, de repente, su rostro se tornó rojo y se cubrió con una mano mientras que con la otra le devolvía el teléfono.

—C-c-c-creo que deberías i-irte… —dijo tartamudeando mientras corría a organizar algunas cosas en la parte más alejada de la sala.

Frisk rió con gracia, las expresiones de esa chica eran más fuertes que las de Alphys cuando Undyne soltaba un buen comentario de forma espontánea.

Escribió un mensaje más y se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad, la vio erizarse al sentir su presencia pero en ningún momento le volteó a ver, no hasta que Frisk le picó el hombro señalándole de cuenta nueva el celular con otro mensaje.

Ella le miró prevenida. —S-si es otro mensaje de coqueteo… por favor… no.

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras reía, explicándole que no era un mensaje de coqueteo, de esta forma, ella aceptó leerlo, su rostro de vergüenza y temor fue cambiado por uno de confusión.

—¿Quieres hacer el servicio social aquí? —Frisk asintió, ella le devolvió el celular— No creo que te vaya a gustar, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, incluso podrías perder tu semana de receso simplemente ayudando aquí.

Ella le señalaba el lugar, como si buscara hacerle recapacitar, pero Frisk ya se había decidido, quería ayudar de alguna forma a la escuela, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en la secretaria escolar?

—De acuerdo… si te muestras así de entusiasta supongo que puedes ayudar aquí con algunas pequeñas cosas —dijo mientras miraba a todos lados como si buscara un trabajo fácil para ponerle a desempeñar—, pero antes debes traer el formulario y presentarlo, hasta entonces no podrás empezar.

Frisk escribió nuevamente.

_"¿Y qué hay de ti?"_

—¿De mí? Eh… solamente me quedaré arreglando esto hasta que la secretaria vuelva —luego, con algo de depresión y un aura de desgano miró a otro lado—, si es que vuelve…

_"¿No necesitas ayuda?"_

—¡Oh, para nada! —Dijo negando con las manos, luego miró a su alrededor— Aunque no lo creas han habido temporadas peores.

Frisk se quedó mirándola fijamente, ella no hizo ningún movimiento, como si la mirada de Frisk fuese a hacerle algo, luego volvió a escribir.

 _"Parece que sabes mucho de la escuela"_ comentó Frisk mirándola con curiosidad mientras ella leía el mensaje.

—Oh, sí… bueno, cuando estás en este lugar terminas enterándote de absolutamente todo lo que pasa en el resto de la escuela —se dirigió hasta el mostrador para sacar unos cuantos archivos que estaban ordenados en carpetas—, los conductos regulares y los problemas… más que nada de los problemas.

Frisk la miró con sorpresa, con toda la delicadeza que pudo se acercó hasta donde estaba y le extendió de cuenta nueva el celular.

—Lo siento, no puedo hablar de ese tipo de cosas, está prohibido —explicó la chica cuando terminó de leer el mensaje, Frisk en respuesta miró el celular y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo—. Pero… —Frisk le miró inmediatamente, ella miraba a otro lado con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas mientras se cubría un poco la boca— tal vez pueda decirte algo si esperas a que termine con el trabajo de hoy…

Frisk asintió automáticamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente, la chica le miró por un momento pero desvió la mirada nuevamente.

—B-bueno… será mejor que vayas a clase, yo continuaré aquí —Frisk asintió mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta escribió nuevamente y se acercó para darle un último mensaje—. ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! ¿No te había dado mi nombre? Cielos… lo siento —carraspeó incomoda—. Soy Acedera.

Ella parecía esperar alguna reacción pues le miraba fijamente, Frisk simplemente escribió en un papel que estaba encima del mostrador un mensaje corto, luego corriendo de marchó a su clase de matemáticas.

Acedera tomó el papel curiosa.

_"Un gusto, Acedera, tienes un bonito nombre"_

Esa vez su cara no estalló en colores, simplemente releyó el mensaje y sonrió un poco confundida y halagada, incluso susurró un pequeño "gracias" a pesar de que sabía que Frisk ya se había marchado.

.-

El laboratorio de Alphys en la superficie no era algo maravilloso, apenas eran su sótano y garaje, el gobierno le había ofrecido un espacio más amplio pero la científica había negado los ofrecimientos principalmente porque había buscado iniciar una nueva vida, una vida lejos de la ciencia, almas, saltos temporales, mentiras o cosas parecidas.

Tristemente, parecía que estaba volviendo a ello.

—Mi Dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto otra vez —dijo Alphys acongojada mientras terminaba de instalar un sistema de computadores en el sótano.

—Yo no puedo creer que me hayas traído para verte trabajar en esto… otra vez —dijo Flowey de mala gana desde la mesa donde descansaban planos azules, viejos y desgastados.

—ya sabes, no podíamos quitarte un ojo de encima, podrías perder un pétalo en nuestra…

—¡NO LO DIGAS!

—… _flaucencia_ —terminó el esqueleto a pesar de las amenazas de la flor, Flowey gritó con desespero.

—¡¿Por qué no le dices nada?! ¡Es la quinta vez que hace ese chiste! —Gritó Flowey mirando a Alphys con enojo.

—B-bueno… ya estoy acostumbrada —comentó la científica descuidadamente mientras conectaba unos cables y le pasaba una herramienta a Sans.

El esqueleto empezó a atornillar tranquilamente una de las máquinas, Flowey sentía que algo no encajaba ahí.

—Un momento, un momento —dijo llamando la atención de ambos—, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen? Y… ahora que caigo en cuenta… ¿qué demonios están haciendo?

Alphys abrió los ojos, como si se espantara por haber dicho demasiado de algo, Sans por su parte dejó su trabajo y miró perezosamente a Flowey, la reptil miró a Sans pidiéndole ayuda o quizás autorización para hablar de algo, el esqueleto solamente se encogió de hombros.

—da igual que lo sepa o no, después de todo, confío en que eres bueno guardando secretos, ¿no es así, yerbajo? —Flowey le irritaba cuando le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, porque eso significaba que estaba siendo presionado, que de alguna forma indirecta le amenazaba— nos conocemos de pequeños, trabajábamos juntos.

—¿En qué? —Preguntó Flowey con burla sin creerle— ¿Vendiendo perros calientes y papas fritas?

—En realidad… —habló Alphys sonriendo un poco, se mostraba más tranquila ahora que tenía la "autorización" de Sans para hablar del tema— fuimos asistentes del científico real, Sans es un genio de la física.

Sans rió un poco.

—bah, estás exagerando —dijo el esqueleto volviendo a su trabajo—. ahora lo único en lo que soy genial es con mis _humerísticas_ bromas.

—No te creas tanto —dijo Flowey mostrándose casi asqueado al escuchar otra broma sobre huesos.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Si eres brillante! —Dijo Alphys como si quisiera hacerle entrar en razón— Aun no comprendo por qué lo dejaste todo atrás —se encogió un poco—, si siempre has sido…

—alphys —Sans le interrumpió, la científica le miró acongojada callándose inmediatamente, Sans no la miraba con enojo o con esa frívola mirada que le daba a Flowey cuando quería amenazarlo en paquete con una sonrisa falsa; Sans le sonreía a Alphys con cansancio—, ahora simplemente vamos a terminar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella hizo señal de querer protestar, pero fuese lo que fuera lo que quiso decir, murió en su boca. Asintió lentamente.

—Está bien.

Ante aquella pequeña escena Flowey no hizo más que mostrarse más y más curioso, había vivido en miles de líneas temporales (tanto las de otros como las propias) y sin embargo en ninguna de ellas había conseguido algo de información sobre el perezoso esqueleto, claro, tampoco había visto la superficie ni había conocido a tantos humanos, pero en cuanto a lo que se refería a Underground podía decirse que Flowey lo sabía _casi_ todo, y ese _casi_ existía por culpa de Sans.

Entre todos los habitantes del subsuelo, Sans el esqueleto era de todos si no el más, era uno de los más enigmáticos de todos, apenas sabía que tenía un laboratorio en la parte trasera de su casa con planos sin terminar, una máquina vieja cuya función jamás conoció y también sobre sus terribles gustos con los chistes. Nada más.

Por eso, Flowey detestaba tanto a Sans, empezando porque era un maldito saco de huesos irritante y terminando porque se le escapaba totalmente de las manos, no sabía de dónde venía esa fuerza monstruosa que le hizo reiniciar tantas veces, el cómo era consciente de los reseteos, no sabía de dónde venía esa actitud perezosa y tampoco sabía los orígenes de este (y por consiguiente tampoco sabía nada del origen de Papyrus).

Al final se rindió, había usado muchas líneas temporales buscando algo de información de esa "basura sonriente", jamás consiguió ganarse su confianza y menos derrotarle, no pudo sacarle información de ninguna forma porque por alguna extraña razón Sans siempre estaba dos pasos delante de él.

Por eso, aunque fuese poco, saber algo más de Sans era bastante extraño y _nuevo._ No podía evitar sentirse entretenido.

—Pero aún no me explican para qué es esa cosa —dijo Flowey al verlos trabajar nuevamente.

—No… no sabría por dónde empezar —dijo Alphys algo nerviosa.

—yo le digo —dijo Sans dejando su trabajo de lado—, si vamos a hacer esto con él será mejor que se entere de todo de una vez —Flowey no supo cómo interpretar eso, como un acto extraño de confianza, una excusa para dejar de trabajar o un acto de pereza a tener que explicarle en un futuro—. de acuerdo, yerbajo, ¿recuerdas las almas de los humanos caídos?

Flowey rodó los ojos. —Obviamente.

— _florástico_ —dijo antes de proseguir—. sabrás que cada alma tiene una facultad especial, dependiendo de su color, la de frisk, por ejemplo, es roja que significa…

—Determinación, sí, eso está claro, al punto —dijo rodando los ojos, a esas alturas era hasta ridículo explicar de qué estaba hecha el alma de Frisk.

—si me sigues interrumpiendo no vamos a terminar hoy —comentó Sans tranquilamente—, eso no me molesta claro, pero creo que tú solamente tienes hasta que frisk termine clase, ¿no es así? —Por más que quería negarlo, tenía razón, de mala gana se quedó callado—. mucho mejor, de acuerdo, ¿dónde iba?

»El alma azul brillante significa paciencia, el naranja simboliza valentía, el púrpura perseverancia, verde amabilidad, índigo integridad y finalmente el amarillo justicia —enumeraba con sus dedos, cuando terminó se los mostró como si fuese un niño pequeño que no sabía contar—. siete almas, ¿comprendes? lo curioso de todo esto es que estas almas le pertenecían a humanos con esas facultades… o eso debería ser, supongo que el alma verde pertenecía a un chico bondadoso y así, sin embargo, te habrás dado cuenta de algo muy diferente ahora que estamos en la superficie, ¿no?

Aquella pregunta se la había dejado a responder, Flowey se quedó meditabundo por un momento hasta que finalmente su cabeza se iluminó con una idea.

—Los humanos no tienen almas de colores —dijo recordando la vez en la que había amenazado a algunos niños para que dejaran a Frisk en paz.

—sus almas son grises, exactamente —asintió Sans—, aunque todos están llenos de determinación, sus almas no son rojas, aunque hay personas amables sus almas no son verdes, si alguien es paciente su alma no será azul brillante, todas son grises y eso es porque todas están balanceadas porque todas las almas son de humanos —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró de reojo a Alphys, ella seguía trabajando y buscaba no lucir demasiado incómoda con el tema—. pero los niños caídos no eran humanos comunes, frisk no es un humano común…

—Ni Chara tampoco —supuso murmurando para sí, Sans asintió.

—esas almas les pertenecen a los siete humanos que crearon la barrera —dijo con delicadeza, sorprendiendo a Flowey—. lo que los diferencia con los demás humanos es que los humanos tienen una especie de equilibrio entre sus facultades, es como se dice… "tienen mucho y hacen poco", al tener de todo eso más otros dos factores desconocidos son más poderosos y libres de hacer lo que se les plazca, en cambio los monstruos siendo bondad no nos permitimos hacer muchas cosas "malas".

»sabes que un humano no puede usar mágica, ¿no? entonces… ¿cómo nos sellaron si no fue con la misma magia? —Sans se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador que estaba en una esquina, luego continuó hablando mientras buscaba algo en su interior— las siete almas humanas podían hacer magia porque no tomaban "de todo un poco", se especializaron en sus habilidades, o eran totalmente pacientes o eran totalmente valientes, no ambas cosas.

—Espera, hay algo que no cuadra aquí —dijo Flowey seriamente, aquella había sido demasiada información para procesar, pero aun así trataba de mantener el ritmo de la explicación de Sans—. Si todos eran solamente una cosa… ¿qué hay con su determinación? Ellos también podían…

—seh, lo sé —asintió Sans interrumpiéndole, no queriendo que Alphys escuchara esa parte de la conversación—, pero eso es lo interesante, aunque se centraban en una cosa continuaban teniendo determinación, ¿por qué? ¿quién sabe? quizás la determinación es una facultad de todos los humanos y por eso es tan poderosa… y porque es poderosa sabrás que el alma roja entonces al ser total determinación…

—Es la más poderosa —dedujo Flowey como si recién se diese cuenta de ello, entonces, abrió los ojos sorprendido—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Frisk tiene tanto poder?! ¡¿Hablamos de la misma persona idiota?!

Sans se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba del refrigerador un frasco con kétchup que bebió gustoso antes de continuar.

—tú me lo dirás —no continuaron hablando de ello, Alphys les había mirado de reojo y que se enterara de _ciertas habilidades_ de Frisk no era algo que quisieran—. como sea… cuando tomaste las almas y rompiste la barrera las almas humanas fueron libres por fin, pensamos que descansarían en paz después de tanto tiempo… pero no fue así.

Sans miró a Alphys, le estaba cediendo la palabra. Ella al saber que era su turno de hablar se acomodó sus lentes y carraspeó.

—Hace unos días estaba buscando algunas cosas en el laboratorio real, unas pertenencias olvidadas —se frotó las manos—, entonces los sensores que estaban encargados de detectar las acciones de las almas se activaron…

—las almas están por ahí fuera —dijo Sans mirando el monitor que estaban construyendo—, y será mejor que las encontremos antes de que causen problemas.

—La máquina es para detectarlas —finalizó Alphys.

Flowey no sabía qué le sorprendía más, toda la información o el pensar que ese saco de huesos y esa nerd habían estado haciendo cosas más importantes de lo que él había hecho en toda su estadía en la superficie.

—¿Eso significa… que puedo tomarlas y volver a tener un cuerpo? —Preguntó Flowey con delicadeza.

—Bueno… justamente por eso estás aquí, Flowey —dijo Alphys mientras dejaba de trabajar, Sans se acercó a la máquina y continuó con lo suyo—. Tú has estado en contacto con las seis almas perdidas, Sans me contó que tuviste un sueño al respecto, si mis cálculos no fallan, el día en el que soñaste con las almas y el día en el que se disparó la primera alarma son el mismo. Nuestra prioridad es encontrarlas para evitar que hagan algo malo o que alguien las use con fines desagradables.

—en cuanto a tu alma —continuó Sans—, hablamos de eso y si cooperas te daremos una de las almas para que puedas dejar de _cabrearte_ tan rápido por tu poca _sansibilidad_.

Alphys le miró tímidamente.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que te hice —explicó temiendo que se enojara por tocar el tema.

Pero Flowey no mostró expresión alguna, simplemente miró a Sans. —¿Y tú?

—¿yo? a mí me da igual —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un poco más de kétchup—, quizás seas más agradable con un alma, pero la verdad me da igual.

No dio las gracias ni se quejó, Alphys no insistió y Sans hizo lo que dijo, le dio igual, ambos sabían que tanta información podía romperle la mente a cualquiera incluso ellos no habían terminado de asimilarlo todo, aunque posiblemente para Flowey era más difícil, pensar que podía volver a ser Asriel le hacía sentir… nada, no sabía cómo debería sentirse pues si bien era incapaz de tener sentimientos, al menos los recordaba.

Y en ese momento no sabía cómo Asriel se debería sentir al respecto.

.-

Las clases habían terminado horas atrás, casi todos los niños se habían marchado a sus casas y los pocos niños monstruos que habían insistido en que se querían quedar acompañándole habían sido recogidos por sus madres.

Frisk todavía estaba esperando al lado de la secretaría en una de las bancas, había aprovechado el tiempo para hacer la tarea y en ese momento se encontraba jugando un videojuego, como había prometido ese día, estaba esperando a que Acedera terminara algunos de sus deberes para poder tener una charla con ella acerca del servicio social y lo que ocurría con los niños humanos.

Papyrus le había llamado (como diez veces en la última hora) preguntándole si quería que le recogiera, Frisk amablemente le había escrito que no tenía que preocuparse, cuando fuese la hora de marcharse le llamaría.

Pero se estaba haciendo de noche y empezaba a preguntarse si ella se encontraba realmente dentro de la secretaría. Se levantó y tocó la puerta lentamente, pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que ésta se abriera dejando ver a la chica tranquila, su cabello castaño ya no estaba desarreglado y tenía unas hojas bajo el brazo.

No obstante, esa expresión de tranquilidad se transformó a una de sorpresa en cuanto le vio.

—¿Frisk? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó— ¿La señora Toriel está contigo?

Frisk negó con la cabeza riendo un poco mientras le escribía en el celular.

_"Te esperaba, lamento si interrumpí"._

Abrió los ojos, mezclando su sorpresa con asombro.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? —Frisk asintió— ¡Oh, cielos, lo siento mucho! Pasa, ya casi termino, debes sentir cansancio por haber esperado tanto…

 _"Descuida, no fue nada"_ escribió sin perder su buen humor, cuando entró se llevó la sorpresa de que al menos el sesenta por ciento de la habitación estaba en orden, apenas quedaban las cajas apiladas en una pirámide al fondo y unas cuantas hojas encima del mostrador. _"Fuiste rápida…"_

—Y tú muy paciente, de verdad lo siento —dijo ella en un suspiro con pena, buscó el dispensador de agua y le preparó un poco de té—, no espera que de verdad te fueses a quedar, normalmente nadie espera tanto…

Con una mueca de confusión le entregó el té de menta y le permitió sentarse en la silla destinada a los visitantes o a los niños que esperaban un castigo.

 _"Me dijiste que esperara"_ escribió antes de beber un poco de té.

—¿En serio quieres saber sobre los problemas de la escuela? —Preguntó Acedera sin entender el punto, Frisk asintió con determinación— Cielos, supongo que debo cumplir con mi promesa —suspiró—. Los recientes problemas de la escuela se limitan a diferencias entre monstruos y humanos, no ha pasado a por mayores como peleas —de cierta forma, Frisk sentía que le echaba un poco en cara las acciones de Flowey—, pero sí es como una repulsión alarmante que se empezaron a tener, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

Frisk negó con la cabeza, ella se acomodó el cabello.

—No me malentiendas, no digo que fuese tu culpa o algo así, pero es bastante extraño que recién llegaras y empezaran todos los problemas —Frisk bajó la cabeza meditando sus palabras, pero ella lo tomó de otra forma—, ¡no te sientas mal! Normalmente los humanos y los monstruos no se llevan bien así que esta conducta no es nueva… no al menos para el mundo exterior.

Frisk le miró con confusión, ella le trató de mantener la mirada pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, debo ser franca contigo… estoy siendo sincera cuando digo que no creo que sea tu culpa, sin embargo, esto jamás se había visto en la escuela antes, Andrew Poplar sí era un gran problema antes de que llegaras pero… ahora, las cosas se han disparatado.

 _"¿A qué te refieres con el mundo exterior?"_ Preguntó Frisk en un mensaje.

Ella se mostró contrariada.

—Sirves a la embajada pero… ¿no te lo han dicho? —Frisk negó con la cabeza, claramente no entendía a qué se refería— En realidad tiene sentido considerando que no puedes pasar los trece años pero… —Acedera parecía decidirse entre contarle o no— fuera, los problemas entre humanos y monstruos son más claros, obviamente los adultos son más recios a llevarse bien con otros seres pero los monstruos también se ven algo escépticos a llevarse bien con los humanos, no cooperan mucho de ambas partes. Pero —levantó su voz como si quisiera subirle el ánimo con lo que iba a decir—, no está del todo mal, muchos se llevan bien y apenas ha pasado un año, será cuestión de tiempo para adaptarnos del todo.

En lo único que pensó Frisk al respecto fue en Asgore, tenía la certeza de que el rey de los monstruos había estado sobrellevando esa parte dura de la paz para no fatigarle, lejos de sentir enojo se preocupó, ¿quién sabe qué cosas había tenido que sufrir?

 _"¿Y qué hay de ti?"_ Preguntó Frisk _"¿Qué piensas acerca de los monstruos?"_

Acedera se tomó su tiempo para contestar, parecía pensarlo muy bien.

—No me molestan —admitió—, es más… me gustan me llenan de… esperanza —sonreía sinceramente aunque se mostraba incómoda—. Sabrás que los humanos no hemos sabido administrar muy bien el planeta, corrupción, contaminación, crimen, sufrimiento, hambruna… todo eso lo hemos causado nosotros, pero entonces llegan los monstruos y… todo parece que mejora —se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y continuó—. A penas llegaron hace casi dieciséis meses y han implementado nuevas formas de preservación de la naturaleza, los bosques, ríos y toda la fauna y flora del mundo está progresando nuevamente, han creado mecanismos de protección no solo a los monstruos sino a niños hambrientos, personas con problemas de drogas, alcoholismo… ¡incluso han hecho fundaciones para los animales! Son asombrosos.

Frisk sonrió al escucharla, ciertamente sabía una que otra cosa gracias a Toriel, pero lo siguiente le iba a sorprender.

—Lamentablemente… —Acedera bajó la voz y dejó de sonreír de a poco— los humanos todavía nos los aceptan en su totalidad, se ha especulado que pueden llegar a tomar el poder y en lo personal creo que sería magnífico —suspiró—. Cielos, han mejorado nuestro mundo en tan poco tiempo, imaginar lo que pueden hacer si nos gobiernan me…

 _"¿Determina?"_ Preguntó Frisk sonriente.

Ella rió. —Iba a decir que me emociona o que me esperanza pero… sí, también me determina a creer que puede haber algo mejor… ¿sabes? Siento casi que los envidio —miró al suelo sonriendo algo triste, Frisk le miró con preocupación—, son tan buenos y en tan poco tiempo han hecho tanto y yo a penas conseguí terminar de medio arreglar este desastre. Por eso también… en nombre de los humanos —miró a Frisk con una sonrisa melancólica—, muchas gracias por traerlos.

Frisk sonrió con ternura haciendo que ella sorprendida por sus palabras mirara a otro lado algo avergonzada.

_"No es nada, pero aún hay personas que no parecen felices"_

Acedera leyó el mensaje e hizo una mueca.

—Eso no importa, la verdad, aunque hay personas descontentas hay muchos felices también, muchos niños tenían amigos monstruos, niños que eran excluidos y que tenían bastantes problemas —se levantó y buscó su mochila tras el mostrador—, no sé qué está pasando actualmente pero has hecho más cosas buenas que malas y si eres un poco paciente, las cosas malas pronto serán buenas.

Frisk le sonrió agradeciéndole, ella sonrió apenada de vuelta.

—Cielos, mira la hora, me tengo que ir, ¿tienes a alguien que te lleve? —Frisk asintió señalando su celular, era hora de llamar a Papyrus— Está bien, entonces trae mañana tu formulario y te inscribiré al servicio social de la secretaría.

Frisk asintió sonriente y salieron al pasillo, Frisk se quedó esperando nuevamente en las silla en la que estuvo esperando todo el día y Acedera se marchó hasta la parada del autobús. En el camino no se encontró con demasiadas personas, prontamente iban a ser las siete de la noche y las calles de la escuela no eran muy circuladas a esas horas, apenas había visto a un hombre de estatura baja pasar a su lado.

Entonces, sintió como si todo se tambaleara a su alrededor, como si algo le jalara hacia algún lugar, le tomó alrededor de diez segundos para volver a mantener el equilibrio, observó a su alrededor alterada, pero no había absolutamente nadie.


	2. El rey del castigo vuelve con súbditos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si creían que todo se iba a quedar así estaban muy equivocados...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo a los que sigan leyéndome por aquí, lamento mucho no haber vuelto a publicar aquí, había olvidado un poco esta cuenta, así que, trataré de publicarlo todo en el menor tiempo posible, ¡gracias por continuar leyendo!

Pocas veces en la escuela se podía ver al ex rey de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr, o como le decían los niños de la escuela "señor esponjoso", o al menos así era como le llamaban los niños humanos de menor edad, los monstruos le llamaban por educación "señor Dreemurr" o "su majestad" aunque él aseguraba que no necesitaba ser tratado con tanto formalismo, algunas costumbres jamás se olvidaban.

Asgore (o el señor esponjoso) servía de vez en cuando de "hombre multiusos" en la escuela cuando no trabajaba como embajador, él se encargaba de la jardinería, aseo, fontanería y demás cosas que pidieran la directora o en su defecto, los niños.

Para nadie era un secreto que si el hombre estaba ahí era para poder hablar con la directora Toriel sin que ésta lo echara con una patada de la escuela, pero, incluso si no estuviese trabajando en la escuela, para la directora Toriel sería todo un problema echarlo, después de todo, todos los niños (tanto humanos como monstruos) lo amaban.

Por esa razón, con profundo dolor en su corazón, Toriel se vio forzada a llamarlo.

Los niños humanos ciertamente estaban siendo bastante escépticos con los monstruos, los informes de la orientadora escolar (que llegaban a secretaría) lo decían claramente, Frisk temía por tantas cartas de padres y acudientes de monstruos y humanos que se quejaban al respecto, habría seguido leyendo si no fuera porque Acedera se lo había impedido.

—No es bueno leerlos todos —explicó mientras guardaba las cartas en un folder—, pueden generar estrés.

"¿Qué hay de mamá?" Preguntó Frisk en su celular, claramente le preocupaba cómo se iba a tomar tantos problemas.

—Ella debe leerlos —informó la chica mientras los guardaba en un cajón, pero al ver la cara preocupada de Frisk pareció titubear—. ¿Te preocupa? —Frisk asintió lentamente, Acedera desvió la mirada— Supongo que pueden pasar primero por la vice directora y luego ella le pasará los más importantes, ¿está bien?

Y así se hizo, Toriel no tuvo que leer todas las quejas pero eso no evitó que no se preocupara por las que recibió, parecía como si el progreso que habían hecho durante año y medio en la escuela se hubiese desvanecido, así que se tomaron las mismas medidas que se tomaron cuando ésta se fundó.

Llamaron a Asgore para tener una conferencia con los niños.

En un principio se pensó que Frisk sería quien se encargaría de ello, lamentablemente, por obvias razones eso no iba a poderse, empezando por la poca empatía que tenían los niños con su persona y terminando en que seguramente los irritaría moviendo las manos y pidiéndole a alguien que traduzca.

Entonces así fue programado, Asgore iría ese día a la escuela y Frisk no podía negar sentir curiosidad y ansiedad por lo que iba a pasar, sería prácticamente una semana de proceso con los niños de primaria y secundaria de la institución.

—¡Será asombroso! —Exclamó Monster Kid mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivas aulas— Seguramente haremos cosas divertidísimas como la última vez.

"¿Qué hicieron la última vez?" Preguntó Frisk con curiosidad.

—Pregunta qué hicimos la última vez —dijo Feli para que los demás niños monstruos que no sabían lenguaje de señas supieran a lo que se referían—. Bueno… hicimos jardinería, pintura, aprendimos a tejer… aunque el señor Dreemurr era malísimo tejiendo.

—Hicimos grupo con los niños humanos —interrumpió el niño gato—, ¡fue genial! Muchos eran muy amables… pero… ya no sé por qué ya no.

—Bah, déjalos —dijo Monster Kid sin perder su buen humor—, ellos se lo pierden, ya sabemos que… uh… ¿Frisk? —Todos miraron a Monster Kid, quien miraba detrás de Frisk con confusión— Creo que te necesitan.

Cuando Frisk se volteó simplemente pudo llegar a ver varios chicas y chicos ocultarse tras un muro, una niña se quedó en mitad del pasillo mirando a Frisk nerviosa, tartamudeaba excusas y sostenía un celular, cuando Frisk quiso acercarse para saber si estaba bien, el celular soltó un flash y ella salió corriendo tras el grupo de niños humanos que se habían ocultado y ahora se alejaban a gran velocidad.

—Pobres… se nota que no han lidiado con tus coqueteos —dijo Monster Kid riendo.

Frisk se rascó la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente, no esperándose esa reacción por parte de los alumnos, pues con quién había coqueteado era…

—¡Hey, apártate!

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Frisk impactó contra un niño que iba corriendo por los pasillos, ambos terminaron en el suelo frente a los otros niños monstruo quienes se quejaron de dolor, Frisk había amortiguado el golpe del otro niño quién, curiosamente, era la persona en la que Frisk estaba pensando.

—¡¿No podrías…?! —Andy se quedó mudo cuando vio a Frisk debajo suyo, sonriendo un poco con nerviosismo mientras le saludaba con la mano—. ¡AHHH!

Los niños monstruos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa cuando vieron a Andy salir disparado hacia atrás cayendo de trasero nuevamente al suelo, Frisk se levantó con ayuda del niño conejo y en cuanto estuvo de pie hizo unas señas y le extendió la mano a Andy.

—Te pregunta si estás bien —dijo Feli.

Andy tenía una expresión bastante graciosa, el niño al que varios niños monstruos (y algunos humanos) temían estaba sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Frisk (quien amablemente le extendía la mano) como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

—¡No te me acerques! —Exclamó Andy al final de unos segundos mientras se levantaba apresuradamente sin ayuda de Frisk— ¡Demente!

Frisk hizo el ademán de preguntarle algo más, pero como llegó se fue, Andy con una rapidez alarmante se marchó corriendo, los niños monstruo empezaron a reír a carcajadas, menos Feli que negaba con la cabeza.

—Siempre se la pasa corriendo de un lado para otro.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Al fin alguien le dio su merecido! —Exclamó el niño gato entre risas.

—¡Me pregunto si estará pensando con qué irse vestido a su cita a cenar! —Dijo el niño conejo riendo también.

Frisk sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan risueños, Andy, aunque le daba un poco de pena, ciertamente era gracioso cuando estaba avergonzado.

Entre risas continuaron hasta las aulas, los niños acompañaron a Frisk hasta la secretaría para recoger su mochila y poder asistir tranquilamente a clase, sin embargo, algo hizo que dejaran de reír y se alteraran. Un chillido de terror se escuchó desde el interior del lugar.

Quien reaccionó primero fue Frisk, quien corriendo abrió la puerta esperando ver lo que había ocurrido, simplemente encontrándose con Acedera en el suelo pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma y frente a ella, se encontraba un monstruo alto que usaba una camisa rosa CON flores buscando tranquilizarla con gestos suaves y palabras confortantes, que parecían solamente alterarla más y más, pues se encogía en su lugar cerrando los ojos como si en algún momento éste fuese a golpearla.

—¡Señor Dreemurr!

Asgore se volteó a ver a los niños, parecía preocupado y nervioso, pero eso no evitó que les sonriera con amabilidad.

—¡Niños, Frisk! Qué bueno verlos el día de hoy, pasaba para hablar con la directora Toriel pero… creo que he asustado a la señorita secretaria… no… no he podido calmarla —admitió con vergüenza—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Los niños negaron con la cabeza riendo, Frisk se acercó a Acedera con paso tranquilo y le tocó el hombro buscando hacerla reaccionar y lo hizo, abrió los ojos espantada y estuvo a punto de empujarle, afortunadamente se detuvo al ver la cara de Frisk.

—Lamento mucho si la asusté… ¿se encuentra usted bien? —Preguntó Asgore con delicadeza tomando distancia, preocupado por asustarla aún más.

Acedera desorientada miró a su alrededor, Frisk le miraba con preocupación y los niños monstruos con curiosidad, tragó y asintió aún nerviosa.

—Lo… lo siento… yo… —buscó a su alrededor, al final un poco tambaleante se puso en pie, Frisk corrió a sujetarla por si fuese a caerse, pero ella le detuvo— estoy bien, estoy bien… solamente m-me… me sorprendió y… —seguía pálida y tragaba, entonces agarró una mochila que estaba colgada en una estantería y se apresuró a salir— l-la secretaria volverá después de su desayuno… creo. Uh… la señorita Toriel volverá en una hora siéntase libre de esperarla.

Habló rápidamente y se marchó, Frisk miró a Asgore con confusión pero el ex rey no parecía más orientado.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Frisk.

—No lo sé, solamente entré —dijo Asgore aún contrariado por la reacción de la chica—. ¿Será que tengo mal aliento?

Frisk se rió un poco buscando confortarle mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No, para nada. Llamaré a mamá para que se apresure, ¿de acuerdo?"

—Gracias Frisk, lamento los problemas y… perdón que te lo diga así pero… ¿podrías disculparme con la señorita? Lo haría yo mismo pero siento que se me le acerco nuevamente va a asustarse otra vez.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe señor Dreemurr, seguramente estaba viendo una película de terror cuando usted entró! —Dijo el niño conejo sonriéndole con admiración, el niño gato asintió con la cabeza mientras Feli suspiraba.

—Muchas gracias niños, ¿pero no deberían estar en clase? —Preguntó curioso.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, la profesora es muy amable —dijo Monster Kid sonriente, antes de mirar a sus amigos y susurrar:— ¿Con quién nos toca?

—La señorita Undyne —susurró Feli tratando de no sonar alarmado, mas no fue efectivo porque todos escucharon el temblar de su voz.

—¡Nos tenemos que ir, señor Dreemurr, fue un placer verlo! —Exclamó el niño gato antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Igual!

—¡Nos vemos!

—¡Hasta más tarde! —Monster Kid salió tras la puerta también, pero se devolvió a los segundos— ¿Vienes, Frisk?

Frisk miró a Asgore, quería preguntarle algunas cosas y hablar con él, después de todo, era la primera vez en semanas que lo veía nuevamente, él al darse cuenta de ello le sonrió.

—Adelante, Frisk, estaré todo el día aquí —dijo con una sonrisa.

Frisk asintió y se despidió dándole un abrazo, luego se marchó junto con Monster Kid. Lo que Asgore no había querido decir era que posiblemente iba a estar todo el día allí esperando a Toriel, pues la mujer tenía esa pequeña costumbre de llegar "tarde" a sus reuniones.

.-

Ver a Sans y a Alphys trabajar era algo realmente aburrido, en especial porque de alguna forma Flowey sentía que le echaban en cara el hecho de que no tenía brazos para trabajar o que era tan insignificante que poca atención le prestaban.

Para el colmo de los colmos, Alphys (o como Flowey disfrutaba llamar "estúpida nerd") se había negado a dejarle ver alguno de sus animes alegando que quería verlo con él, cosa que aunque se agradecía (en realidad no tanto) no tenía sentido y no podía quejarse como normalmente hacía para incordiar a Frisk cuando estaba haciendo tareas, Sans tenía la asquerosa costumbre de meterle un calcetín en la boca para callarlo.

Podía decirse que extrañaba a Frisk… un poquito, casi nada.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Preguntó con aburrimiento al verlos parados observando los monitores.

—Eso espero… —dijo Alphys de forma suave.

Sans oprimió un botón para encender el nuevo aparato "vigilante y rastreador de almas humanas", las pantallas se encendieron al mismo tiempo quedando en blanco, entonces, imágenes empezaron a aparecer una por una en las pantallas. Era prácticamente un montón de pantallas que mostraban imágenes de cámaras de seguridad de todo el área de la ciudad donde estaban viviendo.

—Wow… genial, un sistema de cámaras, muy asombroso —dijo Flowey de forma sarcástica mientras se reía—, hey genios, les faltó pantalla del centro.

—oh no, no la olvidamos, esa pantalla la vas a llenar tú, yerbajo —dijo Sans tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a Flowey.

La flor le miró con sorpresa. —¿Qué?

—Necesitamos un poco de tu esencia para poder localizar las almas —dijo Alphys tratando de suavizar sus intenciones—, creemos que quedaron resonancias de ellas en ti así que… necesitamos que nos dejes hacer esta parte del proyecto, lo siento.

Flowey parpadeó un par de veces, sabía que pronto llegaría su parte del trabajo, pero no entendía por qué Alphys se veía tan acongojada

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Preguntó empezando a temer lo que iba a pasar, entonces, un par de pinzas se colgaron a uno de sus pétalos y a su tallo.

—porque puede que duela un poco —respondió Sans, quien le había puesto las pinzas, entonces, al ver el rostro aterrado de Flowey se corrigió—, de acuerdo… quizás un montón, enciéndelo Alphys.

Flowey abrió los ojos espantado, Alphys cerró los ojos mientras bajaba una palanca, pequeñas chispas empezaron a salir de las pinzas, lo último que se escuchó fue el grito de Flowey por toda la vecindad.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NONONONONONONONONO!

.-

—En unos días estarán abiertas las excursiones a los Scout —dijo la maestra como última información del día—, los que estén interesados solamente tienen que hablar con la profesora Undyne.

Como siempre, los niños callados parecían más muertos que vivos, ninguno dio señales de emoción o intenciones de ingresar, tanto silencio incluso hizo que Frisk extrañara un poco a Flowey, seguramente la flor al menos hubiese hecho un comentario gracioso (más sarcástico) al respecto que aligeraría el ambiente.

—Por cierto, Andy —todos miraron al niño inmediatamente, incomodándolo—. Tenemos que hablar, los demás pueden irse a sus casas.

Frisk tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó mirando de reojo a Andy, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado esa vez. Andy al sentir su mirada le vio, Frisk no se esperó que frunciendo el ceño irritado y sonrojándose furiosamente se volteara sin decirle una palabra.

Estaba enojado y muy avergonzado.

Frisk se prometió disculparse con él en cuanto tuviese oportunidad y cuando tuviera la total seguridad de que el rubio no fuese a atacarle nuevamente.

—¡Oye, Frisk! —A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Monster Kid, Frisk le volteó a ver pero simplemente fue testigo de cómo se caía de cara.

—¿Estás bien, Kid? —Preguntó el niño conejo que había estado siguiéndole.

Monster Kid se levantó nuevamente sin esfuerzo, apoyándose únicamente de sus piernas y le sonrió.

—Descuida, todo bien —luego volvió a ver a Frisk—. ¡Frisk! Vamos al parque, ¿nos acompañas?

Frisk habría deseado aceptar, pero tenía deberes que hacer en el servicio social. Negó con la cabeza y sonriente se despidió de sus amigos dirigiéndose a la secretaría donde esperaba encontrar a Acedera, su reacción de la mañana le había preocupado y sorprendido bastante, después de todo, ella no parecía del tipo de persona que actuaría de forma tan explosiva.

Fue en el camino donde se encontró con ella, era extraño verla fuera de la secretaría sin archivos y con una mochila que la delataba como estudiante, estaba hablando por teléfono y lucía bastante irritada, Frisk no pudo evitar escuchar un poco de la conversación.

—Dalia, por favor, se supone que es tu trabajo —hablaba apremiada y se esforzaba por no perder los estribos—, sólo te pido que tomes tu turno hoy… ¿por qué lo haces tan complicado? —Entonces fue cuando deparó en la presencia de Frisk— Ah… te espero aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.

Al parecer, sin esperar respuesta colgó e incómoda se arregló el cabello. Frisk le miró con curiosidad, no era necesaria una nota para expresar lo que quería decir.

—Era la secretaria, estaba… almorzando —dijo como si la excusara—, vendrá a ocupar su lugar hoy, yo estaré fuera haciendo los deberes.

Frisk buscó su celular, pero Acedera le entregó una libreta y un lápiz con mayor rapidez, cuando le miró con sorpresa por su preparación, ella simplemente desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Pensé que no te preocupaba la escuela"

No lo decía con intenciones de ofender, la castaña no lo tomó a mal pero sí pareció tener un efecto negativo en ella.

—Me preocupa la escuela y mucho, te lo puedo asegurar —asintió firmemente—, simplemente he tenido que… acomodar mis prioridades.

Para cuando ella había terminado de responder Frisk había escrito de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasó con Asgore?"

Era sorprendente cómo sus notas podían cambiar su estado de un segundo a otro, la firmeza de un momento de volvió un rostro apenado y una mirada titubeante, parecía que con leer el nombre del monstruo se había vuelto una niñita tímida.

—¿C-con el rey? No ha pasado nada, no me ha hecho nada —aclaró carraspeando un poco, deseando que su voz no le fallara a tal punto de tartamudear cada oración. Frisk seguía mirándola expectante por una respuesta, ella volvió a acomodarse el cabello—. Cielos… ¿cómo te lo digo? Es que… da miedo, ¿no?

Frisk le miró con una cara cargada de perplejidad, no creyendo que de verdad encontraba a Asgore terrorífico.

"¿Te asusta?"

—Un poco… —admitió con algo de vergüenza— es que es enorme y… esos cuernos… además de sus garras y el tridente… —se cubrió el rostro— lo siento, sueno como tonta, ¿no? Incluso he llamado a Dalia para que me cubra y… cielos…

Frisk le miró con preocupación, pero le regaló una sonrisa y le tocó el brazo, ella le miró de reojo y Frisk le entregó una nota más, lentamente ella lo leyó.

"Está bien tener miedo, también me asusté cuando tuve que enfrentarle, pero te aseguro que es una buena persona. Por cierto, te pide disculpas por asustarte esta mañana. No creo que seas tonta, creo que eres muy linda"

Mientras leía la nota una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, sin embargo, al llegar al final sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡¿P-p-por qué dices ese tipo de c-co-cosas?! —Preguntó agarrándose el pecho sintiendo como si el corazón de le fuese a escapar en cualquier segundo.

Frisk simplemente se rió con gracia al verla en ese estado, al menos había conseguido hacer que se sintiera mejor.

"¿Te molesta?" Preguntó con otra nota.

Ella desvió la mirada aún colorada. —No es eso, es que es… extraño y…

Frisk rió de nuevo callándola de repente, Acedera se preguntaba cómo alguien del más de once años podía tener ese tipo de efectos en ella, mientras se cuestionaba por ello recibió otra nota.

"Pero ya está todo bien, puedes contarme lo que quieras, somos amigos, ¿no?"

Acedera se sorprendió con el último mensaje, Frisk se lo había entregado con alegría tomándola desprevenida, no preguntó si de verdad lo eran, se sentía halagada y algo nerviosa, simplemente consiguió asentir ensanchando la sonrisa de Frisk. Ella corrigió su posición carraspeando nuevamente.

—Deberías ir al servicio, yo iré a la biblioteca a terminar mis deberes por fin, Dalia vendrá a ayudarte… espero —dijo seriamente mirando su celular, parecía particularmente alegre ante la idea de poder hacer los deberes.

"¿Dalia es la secretaria?"

Acedera asintió. —Pero procura no hacerle demasiado caso, es algo… elevada, por eso me ponen a mí a suplantarla a veces, el extintor está tras el mostrador y estaré en la biblioteca por si ocurre algo.

Y aunque quiso preguntar con temor el por qué necesitaría de un extintor, Frisk asintió y se despidió con una mano sonriente, Acedera hizo lo mismo pero con una sonrisa extraña, como si no acostumbrada a hacerlo, camino unos pasos y se detuvo.

—Ah y… ¿Frisk? —Frisk le miró, ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja— Gracias.

Frisk hizo unas señas fáciles de entender, para decirle "no es nada", ella asintió y se marchó velozmente en dirección de la biblioteca dejándole en el pasillo, Frisk retomó su camino hasta la secretaría, aprovecharía para poder hablar con Asgore por un momento sobre las cosas que aparentemente no estaban contándole, pero un fuerte sonido le detuvo, Frisk volteó a ver y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Una chica en motocicleta se quitaba el casco, si bien la ropa ajustada y el cabello de colores la hacían resaltar, la mirada de felino viendo una presa fue la que más impactó a Frisk.

—Jum... baja estatura, camisa a rallas, piel tostada —murmuró mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta, si de por sí ya era alta los tacones le hacían casi alcanzar la estatura de Toriel—, ¿eres Frisk?

Lentamente Frisk asintió sin saber si era una buena idea quedarse ahí, la sonrisa ladina de la mujer no parecía augurar nada bueno.

—Oh, Angie me contó que no te gustaba hablar, bueno… entonces supongo que eres quien me va a ayudar, no te preocupes, no soy igual de mandona que ella —Frisk le miró con confusión dentro de su temor, ella no borró su sonrisa mientras sacaba un cigarro y empezaba a fumar—. Soy Dalia, la hermana de Angie… ah, y soy la secretaria también —rió un poco metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos—. Bueno, cariño, ¿dónde está la secretaría? Hace un buen tiempo que no estoy por aquí y no recuerdo ninguno de estos pasillos.

.-

Dalia ciertamente era mayor que Acedera, se notaba en su forma madura de hablar (madura, no cortés) y en cómo le hablaba descaradamente a Asgore mientras se reía dejándole a Frisk hacer el trabajo que estaba designado para ese día, era una adulta, claro, pero una irresponsable y eso se notaba a leguas, el pobre Asgore no dejaba de ver a Frisk de reojo pidiéndole que se comunicara con Toriel y Frisk ya se había cansado de dejarle mensajes a su madre.

—¿Sabe, majestad? —Hablaba Dalia de forma perezosa, la palabra "majestad" la decía con cierta burla— Creo que sé cuál es el problema con usted.

Asgore le miró con confusión. —¿Mi problema?

—Sí, ya sabe, el problema por el que su esposa no le presta atención —comentó mientras buscaba otro cigarrillo entre su abrigo, cuando lo encontró buscó su encendedor—, es decir, usted es muy pero que muy aburrido, ¡ha olvidado como vivir la vida! ¿Qué hace para divertirse acaso?

El pobre rey que desde hacía rato se sentía intimidado por la presencia de la secretaria (la verdadera secretaria) frunció el ceño al verla con el cigarrillo.

—No creo que debería fumar aquí, hay un menor presente —dijo mirando a Frisk, Frisk estaba apilando archivos que apenas le cabían en manos, si Asgore todavía no le había ayudado era porque Frisk le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Dalia le miró fijamente con aburrimiento, probablemente iba a darle igual lo que el hombre decía, pero después de unos segundos guardó el cigarrillo.

—Claro, como sea… ¿entonces?

Asgore suspiró. —Me gusta la jardinería.

Dalia pareció creer que se trataba de una broma, pues hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—No, guapo, me refiero que con qué te diviertes —Asgore no respondió nada, pues exactamente eso era lo que le divertía. Dalia enarcó una ceja—, wow, no me sorprende por qué tu mujer te abandonó —ante el comentario Frisk dejó de apilar papeleas y la miró con el ceño fruncido, con ese comentario se había pasado—, escucha, majestad, las mujeres hoy en día…

—Disculpe si soy atrevido —dijo Asgore seriamente, al parecer había tenido suficiente de la conversación—, pero realmente no creo que los asuntos entre mi ex mujer y yo le importen demasiado, no quiero ser grosero, pero usted no conoce la situación actual ni las razones de mi esposa ni nada por el estilo —el rey suspiró—, si las conociera le aseguro que no me estaría hablando en este momento, así que le pido por favor prudencia.

Frisk miró a Asgore con pesar, se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano llamando su atención.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Frisk con preocupación.

Asgore sonrió avergonzado mientras sonreía.

—Cielos, no tenía que tomárselo tan apecho —murmuró Dalia llamando la atención de los dos—, bueno, supongo que lo siento, ¿qué tal si le consigo algo de beber en forma de disculpa? Voy al centro comercial en un dos por tres.

Pero antes de que ella se levantara Frisk señaló el dispensador de agua, lo que había aprendido en su corto tiempo como ayudante de la secretaría era que la secretaria siempre estaba "comiendo o haciendo algo" en lugar de su trabajo, tenía la seguridad de que si la dejaba ir probablemente no la iba a volver a ver… aunque eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

—Oh, pero estoy segura que nuestro invitado preferiría una cerveza o algo…

—Me gusta el agua, gracias —interrumpió Asgore.

La secretaria suspiró y se recostó en su asiento, estaba aburrida. Sacó su celular y empezó a escribir unas cuantas cosas, Frisk al ver que no iba a darle nada a Asgore se levantó para servirle, sin embargo, el monstruo se lo impidió.

—Gracias, Frisk, pero sé que ya tienes trabajo, yo puedo hacerlo —dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Frisk asintió y miró a Dalia, era claro que tenían mucho trabajo (Acedera jamás dejaba de trabajar), entonces, ¿qué se suponía que Dalia hacía en ese lugar? ¿O cómo se suponía que la habían contratado?

Escribió una nota y se la pasó, necesitó tocarle un par de veces el brazo para llamar su atención, cuando lo hizo ella parecía desconcertada.

—¿Es para mí? ¿Algún trabajo? —Preguntó aburrida, Frisk negó y fue entonces cuando ella se dignó a leer la nota.

"Tenemos mucho trabajo" Frisk esperó todo tipo de reacciones, menos la de botar la nota a la basura y continuar con su celular

—Oh sí, Angie me lo dijo también, pero sabrás… ese no es mi trabajo —comentó risueña.

Asgore miró a la mujer confundido. —¿No es usted la secretaria?

—Sí, pero de título, yo soy una artista, cariño, pero mamá insistió en que ayudara aquí para que al menos la gente creyera que "hacía algo con mi vida" —hizo señas riendo—, y bueno, no me gusta este trabajo así que Angie se encarga de todo por aquí.

—Uh… ¿no se llamaba Acedera la señorita? —Preguntó Asgore por Frisk, ambos se miraban realmente consternados.

—Seh, pero es un nombre muy feo, no sé cómo no le da pena andar diciéndolo por ahí —bostezó—, ¿ya es hora de irnos?

Frisk no sabía cómo decirle que tendría que quedarse al menos cuatro horas más haciendo informes, afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo porque alguien entró por la puerta sin llamar, Frisk tenía la esperanza de que fuera Acedera… pero para su desgracia solamente era Andy.

—Solamente dame el… —Andy se quedó en silencio en cuanto vio a Frisk, Dalia dejó su celular por un momento para ver al niño y Asgore se mostró curioso— ¡¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?! —Gritó molesto y algo ruborizado— ¡Te dije que no te me acercaras!

Frisk negaba con la cabeza y las manos rápidamente, no sabía cómo explicarle el malentendido, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Andy ya no le prestaba atención, simplemente miraba a Asgore fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y casi gruñendo, como cuando veía a Flowey.

—Oh… Hola —saludó Asgore sonriendo amablemente.

—¿Qué hace él acá? —Preguntó mirando a la secretaria, pero su enojo se pasó para mostrar una expresión de sorpresa y casi asco— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

—Hola, bebé, ¿qué tal va todo? —Preguntó risueña Dalia al verlo.

Andy se rascó la cabeza mirando al cielo, como si maldijera a alguien por su mala suerte. —Sólo dame mi maldito castigo para poder irme.

—¿Tenía que hacerte un castigo? —Preguntó Dalia curiosa— Oh, bueno, se lo dejo a mi ayudante.

Despreocupada le lanzó una libreta azul casi terminada, posiblemente por culpa de Flowey, Andy miró a Frisk con seriedad y Frisk miró a Andy como queriéndose disculpar, con un bolígrafo llenó la solicitud de castigo de Andy, apenas terminó el rubio se la arrebató y la leyó.

—¿Tres horas de castigo? ¿Siquiera sabes qué hice? —Preguntó Andy enojado.

Frisk hizo unas señas a Asgore pidiéndole que tradujese.

—Oh, ¿robaste los exámenes de la sala de maestros? —Preguntó Asgore sorprendido— Vaya, joven humano, robar está mal.

—¿Quién le preguntó a usted? —Dijo Andy de mala gana mientras molesto se marchaba del lugar aun leyendo la circular, Frisk había dado en el cabo— Un momento… —se detuvo y miró a Frisk con un poco de burla— ¿Tu apellido es Dreemurr? —Frisk asintió sin entender lo extraño, Andy miró de reojo a Asgore y luego se rió— Asombroso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Dalia fue la que habló. —Ese niño no trama nada bueno, cariño… bueno, ¿ya nos podemos ir?

.-

Llegó a casa con deseos de dormir, había hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo y Toriel no había aparecido sino hasta más tarde, al parecer, había tenido un choque de auto (nada grave) cuando iba en dirección a la escuela, Sans fue quien le tuvo que recoger y sería el que le cuidaría esa noche (Papyrus venía como bonus), después de todo, Toriel tenía trabajo que hacer con Asgore.

Lamentablemente aún tenía tarea, Frisk tuvo la tentación de simplemente irse a dormir y no ir el día siguiente, sin embargo, todo sentimiento de cansancio o estrés se fueron en cuanto vio a Flowey.

—¡Flo-Flowey! ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó con asombro al ver que a la flor le faltaba un pétalo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró Flowey con enojo.

—quizás es porque estamos en otoño y las hojas caen —dijo Sans pensando por ahí riendo con gracia.

—¡Tú cállate maldita basura sonriente si no quieres que te mate de una vez por todas! —Gritó la flor sacudiéndose, si de por sí ya se veía ridículo sin un pétalo lo parecía el doble— ¡Todo es tu culpa! —Se dirigió a Frisk, Frisk con sorpresa se señaló— ¡Sí, tú! ¡¿Por qué demonios me dejas al cuidado de esos?! ¡¿Sabes lo que he tenido que sufrir todos estos condenados días?! ¡Sus bromas apestosas y a esa nerd sudorosa! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! ¡No vas a volver a esa condenada escuela! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Esas palabras eran con doble sentido, al parecer su papel terminó cuando Alphys y Sans le rostizaron uno de sus pétalos con su condenada máquina, no se quería imaginar el aburrimiento que le causaría después tener que verlos trabajar buscar alma por alma y tampoco es como si desease tener que estar con ellos un minuto más.

—Lo siento —dijo Frisk sinceramente—, pero no puedo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Simplemente dices que no quieres ir! —Flowey se lo decía como si le estuviese enseñando las vocales.

—Flowey, tú hiciste que ya no me dejaran llevarte a la escuela —dijo Frisk seriamente dejando a Flowey en silencio—, si pudiera hacerlo lo haría, pero no me dejan.

Flowey suspiró mirando a otro lado, estaba enojado y claramente no quería estar un día más en la casa de Alphys.

—Flowey… —Frisk le llamó nuevamente.

Flowey rodó los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Te extrañé —dijo Frisk con una sonrisa sincera.

Desde que Flowey había llegado a la superficie no habían estado tan separados como en la última semana, con los deberes de la escuela y el servicio social, Frisk apenas estaba en casa y apenas podía ver a Flowey.

La flor bufó.

—No digas idioteces —le dijo con aburrimiento, Frisk rió ante el comentario—, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba su tarea, hablar con Flowey de alguna forma conseguía ponerle de buen humor. Flowey por su parte se dedicó a mirar la televisión, negándose a aceptar que también había extrañado a Frisk.

.-

El sonido del cuerpo de Frisk impactando contra los casilleros espantó a las chicas que estaban alrededor, Frisk no comprendía qué pasaba, miró a los chicos que le habían empujado pidiendo una explicación, pero estos se le abalanzaron nuevamente. Eran cuatro, Frisk no tenía forma de escapar.

—¡Déjale! ¡Déjale ya! —Gritaban los niños monstruo tratando de ayudar a Frisk, pero más niños humanos los detenían.

Estos niños eran mayores que los otros, eran más grandes, más fuertes y más injustos.

—¡Te crees mucho, ¿no?! —Gritó uno mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara que mandó a Frisk al suelo.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritaban los niños.

Varias personas estaban alrededor, no sabían cómo ni por qué los niños de mayores grados llegaron al área de los niños de primaria, Monster Kid trataba de ir con Frisk, como todos los niños monstruo, pero ninguno se atrevía a atacar, sabían que si empezaban una pelea no iba a terminar, sin embargo, al ver a Frisk en el suelo limpiándose la sangre del labio que le habían roto los alarmó.

Iba a empezar una pelea, sin embargo, Frisk hizo un par de señas.

"Estoy bien" les dijo "esto no es nada".

Sin embargo, antes de poder levantarse, otro golpe le mandó lejos. Ni siquiera había caso en intentar decirles algo a esos niños, estaban furiosos y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué. Miró a su alrededor, los humanos estaban en silencio, niñas atemorizadas temblaban sin hacer nada, algunos niños fruncían el ceño, otros por su parte desviaban la mirada, sin embargo, todos concordaban en algo, tenían una mirada seria que le comunicaban un muy sutil: te lo mereces.

—¡Vamos, defiéndete si eres capaz! —Gritó uno de los niños de aproximadamente catorce años, Frisk se levantó y este le empujo.

Los otros tres le encerraron en un círculo y empezaron a empujarle entre ellos sin piedad, Frisk no podía decir nada, no iba a decir nada. Justo entonces cayó al suelo porque uno de ellos no le atrapó porque alguien más le había apartado, Frisk levantó la cabeza para ver y se encontró con Monster Kid, quien de alguna forma se las habían ingeniado para entrar al centro de la multitud y ayudarle.

—¡Ya dejen de molestar a Frisk! —Les gritó con enojo.

Los miraba con fiereza y aunque éstos fuesen más grandes no tembló, estaba en juego el bien de Frisk, pero a esos niños humanos no les importaba nada, se acercaron a Monster Kid para apartarle con brusquedad, Frisk se levantó con prisa al verlos aproximarse a su amigo y cuando uno de ellos levantó su mano, un grito se escuchó: —¡No lo lastimen!

Ese gritó había venido de un chico entre la multitud, justamente uno de los niños del salón de Frisk, ese niño que no hablaba con nadie ahora estaba parado firmemente mirándolos con ira. Era el primer humano que decía algo.

—No te metas —le dijeron con enojo.

—¡No es justo, son cuatro más grandes y ellos dos menores! ¡Cobardes! ¡Además, se supone que deben estar en clases, no aquí! ¡¿Quieren que la directora Toriel venga y les ponga otro castigo?!

—¡Pues ven a ayudarles! —Gritó uno de los cuatro mientras otro agarraba Monster Kid del cuello de la camisa.

Frisk reaccionó por primera vez de forma violenta, corrió y arremetió contra el niño que sostenía a su amigo, tumbándole al suelo cayendo encima de él, gritos de exclamación se escucharon entre el público, algunos de júbilo otros de sorpresa, Monster Kid cayó al suelo sin un rasguño y el ojo de Frisk empezaba a ponerse morado.

—¡Ahora verás, embajador! —Otro de los niños se lanzó contra Frisk, pero éste fue esquivado, lamentablemente el que venía detrás de él no, un fuerte golpe casi vuelve a dejar a Frisk en el suelo si no era porque el niño humano que antes había gritado para detenerlos le hubiese empujado hacia otro lado metiéndose en la pelea.

—¡Kouhei! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Preguntó alguien desde el público.

El niño se quedó en silencio quieto en mitad del lugar, posiblemente se estaba preguntando lo mismo en su mente.

Los cuatro matones estaban mirándose entre ellos, ahora un niño humano se había metido a la pelea, las cosas empezaban a cambiar lentamente y no como a ellos les gustaría.

—De acuerdo mocosos, si quieren pelea la van a tener —dijo uno de ellos mirándolos con enojo.

—Yo no quería pelear —susurró el niño humano acongojado, Frisk compartía sus sentimientos.

—¡Vengan, que nosotros nos encargaremos! —Gritó Monster Kid molesto.

Entonces, cuando iban a volver a atacarlos, alguien más se metió en la escena, alguien que dejó a todos con los pelos de punta y bastante alarmados, se trataba de la vice directora Laurence y la directora Toriel.

—Bueno, creo que se han estado divirtiendo mucho en mi ausencia —dijo Toriel con seriedad, estaba furiosa, eso era evidente pero luchaba para no perder los estribos—, me encantaría saber quién es el artífice de este matoneo.

Nadie habló, varios niños empezaron a alejarse.

—Todos están castigados —dijo la vice directora Laurence con los brazos cruzados—, y llamaremos a los padres de los jóvenes de grados superiores —comentó mirando a los susodichos con frialdad—, Monster Kid, joven Iusti, por favor, lleven a Frisk a la enfermería.

—¡Espere, ¿y no le van a castigar?! ¡Dijo todos! —Exclamó uno de los niños humanos.

Toriel le miró fijamente.

—Niños, no lleven a Frisk a ningún lado, yo me encargaré —Monster Kid asintió y dio un paso atrás, Kouhei por su parte trataba de hacer caso omiso a la mirada de sus compañeros, Frisk se acercó a ella con temor, no de que estuviese enojada, sino de molestar a los que los rodeaban—. Cariño… ¿qué te hicieron? —Dijo preocupada acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, luego levantó la voz— Se hará una reunión en unos días con sus padres.

Parecía que quería decirles algo más, pero no podía, abrió la boca un par de veces pero al final simplemente negó con la cabeza mirando a todos los que la rodeaban con decepción, una decepción que les llegó al corazón.

Toriel tomó a Frisk de la mano y le llevó a la dirección, no sin antes darle una rápida mirada a la vice directora, encargándole todo.

.-

—¡Frisk! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Undyne entró sin pedir permiso a la sala.

Frisk se encontraba en el asiento de Toriel, la mujer se había encargado de curarle la mayoría de heridas, sin embargo, éstas al haber sido hechas por humanos eran más complicadas de curar, así que por el momento Frisk sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su ojo morado y su cara estaba llena de banditas, Undyne al verle de esa forma no pudo evitar enojarse.

—Malditos mocosos… ¡dime quienes fueron y juro que te vengaré! —Exclamó levantando un puño con furia, Frisk sonrió haciendo que la maestra de deportes suavizara su expresión— Punk, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

"No lo sé" Contestó Frisk con sinceridad mirando el suelo.

Undyne no insistió más porque Toriel carraspeó un poco, claramente ella había intentado averiguar antes qué era lo que había pasado. La mujer cabra dejó de leer su libro acerca de primeros auxilios para humanos y se levantó hasta donde Undyne se encontraba, le susurró un par de cosas y luego miró a Frisk.

—Cariño, saldremos un momento, ¿deseas algo?

Frisk pensó por un momento, no quería incomodar a Toriel pero era claro que estaba preocupada y quería hacer algo a su causa.

"¿Podrían traer a Flowey?" Preguntó tímidamente.

Toriel sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Llamaré a Sans y Papyrus para que lo traigan, ¿está bien? —Frisk asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, le preocupaba la reacción que tendría Papyrus al verle, pero en esos momentos necesitaba ver a sus amigos— De acuerdo, volveremos en un momento.

Frisk escuchó la puerta de la secretaría cerrarse y dejó de sonreír, se miró los brazos, aún tenía uno que otro moratón, hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, había sentido real miedo cuando le encerraron en el pasillo y cuando casi atacaron a Monster Kid sintió impotencia, no se había podido defender y tenía la seguridad de que si la pelea hubiese continuado tampoco habría podido proteger ni a Monster Kid ni al otro niño que se vio involucrado por su culpa.

Aún recordaba a todos esos niños humanos que le miraban fijamente, sentía el temor de saber que si hubiese pedido ayuda… ninguno de ellos hubiese ido.

—Tu lugar es aquí, ¿entendido? —La fuerte voz de la vice directora le sacó de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, se limpió con su antebrazos— ¡Aun no comprendo cómo permitiste que Dalia se encargara de todo sabiendo que estamos a punto de ir a la semana de receso!

—Lo siento —reconoció la voz de Acedera, la chica parecía acongojada y molesta, pero se reprimía—, pero tenía un examen…

—Primero el trabajo —interrumpió la vice directora.

—Pero si es el trabajo de Dalia —murmuró Acedera. Hubo silencio por unos segundos, luego, Acedera volvió a hablar—. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

—Bien, dentro de la dirección se encuentra el hijo de la señora Toriel, procura vigilarle y atenderle si necesita algo —dijo la vice directora antes de salir de la sala.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Frisk escuchara movimiento en el ala de la secretaría, escuchó la silla de la secretaria moverse, algunas cajas fueron arrastradas y finalmente el sonido del dispensador de agua, acto seguido la puerta de la dirección se abrió.

—Con permiso —dijo la chica con voz apagada, pero en cuanto vio a Frisk abrió los ojos alarmada y el vaso de agua que le había servido se le deslizó de la mano cayendo y derramando el agua por todo el suelo—. ¡Frisk, ¿qué te pasó?! —Luego se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho con el vaso de agua— Santo cielo… —Frisk hizo el ademán de levantarse para ayudarla pero ella le detuvo con un grito— ¡No te levantes! Yo me encargo, buscaré algo con qué limpiar y… no… no te levantes, por favor. Cielos…

Tan rápido como pudo buscó un trapero y se encargó de limpiar, al cabo de dos minutos volvía con otro vaso de agua y con la preocupación marcada en su rostro. Frisk le miraba expectante, Acedera se sentó frente suyo entregándole el vaso de agua.

—Frisk… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó con delicadeza, Frisk asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mas no pareció convencerla del todo— Está bien —sonrió un poco, pero no se mostraba más tranquila—, ¿la señora Toriel ya te atendió? ¿Necesitas algo?

Frisk negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco, Acedera continuaba igual de inconforme pero no continuó insistiendo.

—Perdón por haberte dejado con Dalia ayer, todo el trabajo… lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta, ¿no? —Aunque no dijo nada, la respuesta era obvia— Muchas gracias, te prometo que no va a volver a pasar, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte a solas con ella.

"No te preocupes, Asgore estaba allí" Le escribió buscando tranquilizarla, pero claramente no ayudó.

—Bueno… —carraspeó nerviosa— desde ahora estaré más pendiente de las cosas que vayan a pasar en la secretaría así que no se volverá a repetir.

Frisk le miró fijamente antes de escribir de nuevo.

"¿Y la escuela? ¿Terminaste los deberes?"

—¿Qué…? —Miró confundida a Frisk sin saber cómo reaccionar— ¿En serio te preocupa? —Preguntó anonadada, su respuesta fue un tímido asentimiento de cabeza, ella sonrió un poco nerviosa antes de empezar a reír de la misma forma ante la mirada confundida de Frisk— Lo siento, es que… me sorprende que tengas tanta consideración conmigo… —se aclaró la garganta tratando de evitar el temblor de su voz.

Frisk no consiguió escuchar la respuesta pues en ese momento la puerta de abrió, dos esqueletos y una flor habían entrado en la sala, Frisk vio cómo el rostro de Acedera se volvía serio y rígido ante la presencia de éstos.

—HOLA FRISK, HEMOS VENIDO A… —Papyrus quién normalmente habría saludado a la humana que estaba frente a ellos se interrumpió para gritar horrorizado.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASÓ EN LA CARA?! —Gritó Flowey por Papyrus.

Sans no decía nada, miraba a Frisk fijamente como si casi no creyera que tuviese un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada, Papyrus había quedado en una especie de shock y Flowey estaba furioso.

—Yo… me retiro, con permiso —dijo Acedera levantándose de su asiento, Frisk la detuvo entregándole un papel. La chica lo recibió y leyó con rapidez no buscando interrumpir la reunión familiar, pero no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza al ver otra nota de coqueteo, una nota que tenía un número de teléfono y la invitaba a una cita—. A-ah… yo… me… me lo voy a pensar, hasta luego.

Pasó entre los esqueletos sin tocarlos y tratando de no mirarles, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaban para fijarse en la humana, Papyrus apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras suyo reaccionó corriendo hasta donde Frisk se encontraba, el esqueleto tenía en manos a Flowey, cosa que la flor agradeció, puesto que se ahorró ordenarle que se moviera.

—FRISK, ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿VOLVISTE A PELEAR PARA TENER AMIGOS? ¿O ESTA VEZ NO FUE POR ESO? —Preguntó preocupado.

Frisk negó con la cabeza.

"No sé qué pasó"

—Yo sí sé qué pasó —interrumpió Flowey—. Hubo una pelea y no te defendiste, ¿no es así? ¡Mira cómo te han dejado por tu estúpida terquedad de mantenerte al margen de los problemas! ¡¿Qué acaso no has entendido aún que si tú no te defiendes nadie va a…?!

"Lo intenté" Interrumpió Frisk callando a Flowey, tenía una expresión de seriedad, sus manos temblaban y fruncía el ceño, claramente aún tenía miedo, aún se sentía impotente "esta vez lo intenté pero…"

—chaval —Sans interrumpió por primera vez en la conversación, no supieron cuándo llegó al lado de Frisk pero en ese momento era lo que menos importaba—, ya está bien, estamos aquí no hay que moretearse por esto.

—SANS, TUS BROMAS ESTÁN MUY FUERA DE CONTEXTO EN ESTE MOMENTO —le regañó Papyrus, ignorando que la broma de Sans había conseguido hacer que Frisk sonriera un poco, el esqueleto de abrigo azul le acarició afectuosamente la cabeza, Papyrus suspiró—. CREO QUE LO MEJOR POR AHORA ES QUE NOS VAYAMOS A CASA, ¡TE PREPARARÉ UN ESPAGUETI ESPECIAL SÓLO PARA TI, FRISK!

—o podemos comer un poco de kétchup —propuso Sans riéndose mientras le ayudaba a pararse de la gran silla de Toriel.

—¡SANS, TU COMIDA CHATARRA NO LE VA A AYUDAR A MEJORAR!

Mientras los dos hermanos discutían (o más bien Sans hacía bromas de comida y Papyrus gritaba irritado), Flowey miraba a Frisk fijamente con el ceño fruncido, Frisk por su parte se esforzó por sonreírle un poco y lo tomó de manos de Papyrus.

—Es increíble que estas cosas te pasen cuando yo no ando cerca —dijo Flowey de mal humor—, ¿ves? Esto es lo que pasa cuando vienes a la escuela —se quedó callado por unos minutos antes de suavizar su expresión y hablar lentamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿Quiénes fueron?

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo Frisk en casi un susurro—. No vi bien sus rostros…

—¿Sus? —Preguntó Flowey endureciendo de nuevo su expresión— ¿Eran varios?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza. —Eran mayores…

—hey, ¿de qué tanto hablan? —Preguntó Sans de repente viéndolos.

Frisk y Flowey miraron a los hermanos esqueleto, ambos les miraban fijamente con curiosidad, Frisk negó con la cabeza informando que no era nada importante o por lo menos algo que debiesen hablar en ese lugar, Frisk dio un paso para seguirlos hasta la salida, sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en el tobillo. Había olvidado por qué Toriel le había insistido tanto en que no se levantara.

—¿QUÉ PASA? ¿TE DUELE AL CAMINAR? —Preguntó Papyrus, Frisk asintió con una sonrisa de vergüenza— ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE LLEVARÁ EN BRAZOS HASTA EL AUTO! —Exclamó haciendo una pose heroica antes de disponerse a cargarle.

—¡Un momento, un momento! ¡No quiero que me cargues también! —Exclamó Flowey molesto, sabiendo que cuando Papyrus cargaba a Frisk normalmente disfrutaba de correr y moverse demasiado.

—oh bueno, no tengo problema en llevarte a ti, mandrágora —comentó Sans encogiéndose de hombros.

Flowey le miró con repulsión, no entendiendo a qué se refería, sin embargo, Frisk tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reírse ante el chiste de su amigo, Papyrus simplemente imitó la expresión de Flowey.

—NO ENTENDÍ —dijo Papyrus.

Sans no se molestó en explicarle el chiste, simplemente guiñó un ojo y tomó a Flowey dejando a Frisk libre, extrañamente, Flowey no peleó esa vez por estar en las manos huesudas de Sans, se quedó tranquilo mientras Papyrus cargaba a Frisk en sus hombros y salía disparado de la oficina directo a la salida de la escuela, Frisk reía con Papyrus y sus risas se escuchaban desde lejos, pasaron unos momentos antes de que Flowey hablara.

—Déjame en la recepción un momento —dijo seriamente.

Sans ni siquiera le determinó, Flowey pensó en gritarle otra vez, pero entonces sintió cómo era dejado encima de una mesa, justo frente a la mirada sorprendida de Acedera.

—¿Qué…? —Iba a preguntar la chica mirando a Flowey confundida y a Sans apremiada, el esqueleto caminó hasta la salida y se despidió levantando una mano.

—vendré por él en unos diez minutos… si me acuerdo —dijo mientras abría la puerta y se giraba a verlos—, o si no me da pereza.

Encogiéndose de hombros se marchó, Flowey tenía el ceño fruncido y Acedera la boca abierta como si hubiese pensado en refutarle, al final, la flor decidió que era un caso perdido gritarle algo al esqueleto, puesto que era más que posible que ya se hubiese teletransportado.

Debía centrarse en lo que iba a hacer, miró a Acedera con seriedad, ella por su parte parpadeó un par de veces.

—Eh… ¿puedo saber qué…?

—Llama al niño monstruo sin brazos —ordenó.

Ella no pareció alterarse, su rostro de confusión no había cambiado para nada.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Lo conoces o no? —Preguntó molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo, ella asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a hablar nuevamente, pero Flowey volvió a interrumpirla— Entonces llámalo de una vez, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo.

—Disculpe, pero no voy a llamar a nadie —dijo ella firmemente mirándole como lo hizo el primer día en el que se conocieron, con ese aire profesional que la hacía lucir como una secretaria—, en horarios de clase no interrumpimos a los alumnos y menos para asuntos personales, no creo que sea un familiar o que algo de mayor importancia haya ocurrido como para que…

Flowey durante la conversación rodó los ojos y harto ya de la chica gruñó.

—¡Ya cállate, humana zombi! ¡¿Qué acaso no viste le viste el rostro a Frisk?! —Acedera se quedó callada inmediatamente, Flowey rodó los ojos— Ugh, odio tener que ayudar a los demás y encima me lo van a dificultar… —suspiró— escucha, sabrás que Frisk tiene complejo de idiota, ¿no? —Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras pero no le interrumpió— Y no va a pedirle ayuda a nadie porque es tan pero tan imbécil que no sabría pedirla bien, incluso creo que no se le ha pasado por la cabeza —se detuvo un momento, como si las siguientes palabras fuesen a ser las más difíciles de pronunciar—, así que yo me encargaré de eso.

Hubo más silencio, ella esperó a que continuara pero al ver que no iba a hacerlo se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó sencillamente.

—Eso no se lo voy a decir a una humana zombi que se deja manipular por un par de notas de coqueteo —aquello consiguió que ella abriera la boca indignada y volviera a sonrojarse, Flowey bufó—, solamente llama al niño sin brazos y del resto me encargo yo.

Acedera frunció el ceño, ciertamente Flowey no era la mejor persona (flor) para pedir un favor, sin embargo, tragándose todo su orgullo y el hecho de que la flor no le agradara en lo más mínimo, suspiró y tomó un micrófono alargado, entonces, oprimiendo un botón habló tras este con voz monótona.

—Monster Kid del salón 3-A es solicitado en la secretaría —se quedó callada por unos segundos y luego volvió a repetir el mensaje, finalmente dejó el micrófono en su lugar y miró a Flowey aún con el ceño fruncido—. No se acostumbre a este tipo de ayuda, solamente lo hago para…

—Ayudar a Frisk, seh, seh… ¡vuelve a tu trabajo!

Acedera no dijo nada, había decidido no entrar en una riña ridícula con una flor a la que le faltaba un pétalo, aún molesta, encendió la computadora y decidió volver a su trabajo tal y como Flowey había dicho.

Un par de minutos pasaron y Monster Kid hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

—¿Me llamaba, señorita? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—¡Hey, mocoso, ven aquí! —Llamó Flowey, Monster Kid abrió la puerta y miró a Flowey con sorpresa.

—¿Flowey? ¿Qué le pasó a tu pétalo? —Preguntó acercándose con más seguridad.

—¡Eso no importa! —Gritó molesto al recordar que le faltaba un pétalo— Vas a ayudarme, ¿entendiste?

—¡Claro! —Asintió Monster Kid sonriente, pero luego inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad— ¿Con tu pétalo?

Flowey miró a Acedera buscando amenazarla si es que ésta estaba riéndose, pero ella estaba inmersa en su trabajo, se sintió tonto por mirar, pero se había acostumbrado a las risas de Frisk y las burlas de Sans.

—No. Se trata de… —bufó, no podía creer que en serio estaba haciendo eso— Frisk.

Monster Kid parpadeó con sorpresa, pero finalmente le miró con inseguridad y seriedad.

—¿Te puedo ayudar, en serio? —Preguntó delicadamente, Flowey asintió buscando paciencia de donde no la tenía— Bueno… sea lo que sea… puedes contar conmigo —finalizó con convicción.

Flowey sonrió maléficamente ante esa afirmación, porque Monster Kid era el inicio. Prontamente todos en la escuela iban a conocerle, porque el rey del castigo había vuelto y ahora lo haría con súbditos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁Aclaro, Frisk no tiene género definido en el fic, la vice-directora le llama como un chico porque para ella es chico, Andy se refiere a Frisk como chica porque para él es una chica y así con ustedes, Frisk tiene el género que ustedes deseen.
> 
> ❁La broma de Sans con las mandrágoras viene de Harry Potter, ya que éstas son plantas que hacen un chillido ensordecedor siempre que se les saque de la tierra.
> 
> ❁Acedera también le tiene miedo a los esqueletos, de ahí viene su actitud reservada con Sans.
> 
> ❁Por si no quedó claro, Dalia y Acedera son hermanas.
> 
> ❁Siguiente capítulo: Hablar en voz alta  
> ∟Iba a ser difícil, pero Frisk necesitaba llegar a ellos.


	3. Hablar en voz alta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser difícil, pero Frisk necesitaba llegar a ellos.

Cuando Frisk escuchó gritos y disturbios en los pasillos se asustó, era más que obvio que los niños humanos seguían peleando contra los monstruos y quién sabe qué estaban haciendo ese día. Toriel estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano, la mujer había decidido que no iba a permitir que le hirieran otra vez, ya no importaba que los demás niños pensaran que Frisk iba a tener ciertos privilegios porque su madre era la directora, porque ciertamente después del incidente del viernes iba a tener muchos privilegios.

Apretó la mano de su madre y ella le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, cariño, vamos a encargarnos de esto —aseguró mientras caminaban juntos hasta el bullicio.

Lo que no esperaron era que no hubiese una pelea, o al menos, no una entre humanos y monstruos sino entre unos niños de grado superior y una flor: Flowey la Flor.

Frisk mentiría si dijera que no se alegró de ver a Flowey allí, sin embargo, esa alegría fue rápidamente sustituida por una expresión de asombro y horror cuando se fijó bien en la situación.

Las almas de los niños humanos estaban rodeadas de "bolitas amistosas" sin escapatoria, los niños estaban completamente inmóviles pues Flowey había empezado una batalla y tenía sus almas encerradas en unos cuadros pequeños sin escapatoria.

Justo como cuando intentó matarle.

Pero eso no era todo, el rostro espantado de los niños a los que amenazaba, la cara de satisfacción de Flowey o que ningún niño humano se hubiese acercado aún a detenerlo no era lo asombroso, sino que todos los niños monstruo estuviesen apoyando a Flowey, apartando a los humanos más pequeños y rodeando a la flor sirviéndole como protección.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Gritó Toriel enfurecida soltando la mano de Frisk.

Muchos huyeron, pero quienes se quedaron allí fueron Flowey y varios niños monstruos, casi todos, los niños humanos estaban casi llorando pidiendo ayuda, aunque su PV no habían bajado nada, estaban ciertamente espantados por la horrible perspectiva de una flor diabólica a punto de asesinarlos.

—¡Flowey déjalos ir! —Ordenó Toriel, Flowey la miró enojado— ¡AHORA!

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces, Flowey soltó sin muchos ánimos a los niños humanos quienes salieron corriendo despavoridos, Frisk se sorprendió al reconocerlos como los mismos que le habían atacado el otro día.

—Creo que fui muy clara cuando dije que no ibas a venir —dijo Toriel aun lanzando llamas por los ojos.

—Y-yo le traje —dijo Monster Kid parándose firme—, fue mi idea.

Toriel le miró perpleja, luego dirigió su vista a Flowey, la flor sonreía con arrogancia.

—¿Ves? No fue cosa mía.

—¡Yo también ayudé! —Saltó Feli entre sus amigos levantando la mano.

—¡Y yo! —Dijo el niño conejo.

—¡Yo me metí a su patio para sacarlo! —Exclamó el niño gato.

—N-no queríamos que siguieran molestando a Frisk —susurró un Whimsun revoloteando tras una niña ratón.

—¡Queríamos venganza! —Exclamó emocionado otro niño al fondo.

Toriel miraba asombrada como todos los niños monstruo se aproximaban a ella culpándose a sí mismos, Frisk se encontraba en iguales condiciones, sin embargo, cuando quiso buscar a Flowey para que le dijera toda la verdad, no le encontró, ni a él ni a Monster Kid.

.-

La puerta de la secretaría se abrió con fuerza, la chica que atendía cubriendo a la secretaria no se alteró, esa era la décima vez que alguien entraba de esa forma en el día. Un par de niños humanos de grados superiores se acercaron con enojo y golpearon el mostrador para llamar su atención, sin embargo, ella no se inmutó.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —Preguntó descuidadamente mientras continuaba su trabajo en la computadora.

—¡Se suponía que lo habían expulsado! —A esas alturas, no era necesario preguntar a quién se referían— ¡¿Por qué lo dejaron entrar otra vez?!

Acedera miró a los niños por un momento en señal de respeto, entonces les explicó con voz monótona lo que le había dicho a los otros diez niños que habían entrado reclamando.

—Flowey la flor no fue expulsado de la escuela, Frisk Dreemurr obtuvo el castigo y la prohibición de traerle nuevamente —volvió a su trabajo—, pero si Frisk Dreemurr no le trajo… entonces está bien.

Quisieron reprochar más, pero todas las preguntas que hacían eran respondidas con un "lean el manual de convivencia, ahora mismo estoy ocupada, pero si vienen más tarde les señalaré los artículos". No había caso, ellos estaban seguros que la secretaria había sido sobornada por la directora Toriel para dejar a Flowey quién cuidaba de Frisk.

La realidad estaba muy lejos de eso, Acedera en cuanto vio a los niños marcharse suspiró cansada y dejó de hacer su trabajo. Aunque lo que había dicho era cierto, jamás había esperado que burlaría de alguna forma las normas de la escuela, aunque esa no había sido su idea sino la de Flowey, no podía evitar sentirse cómplice.

—Si suspiras cada que hacen eso entonces se darán cuenta, estúpida zombi —dijo Flowey de mal humor.

Acedera miró a la flor que estaba debajo de su escritorio con el ceño fruncido, no sabía de donde había sacado ese apodo ni tampoco cómo la había convencido para cooperar a su causa, sin embargo, ahí estaba, ella lo ocultaba mientras Monster Kid salía de los aprietos en los que la flor le metía.

—¿Podría explicarme qué ha pasado? Monster Kid llegó bastante exaltado —dijo ignorando el insulto—. Además, muchos niños ya están inconformes con su llegada.

—No es algo que tenga que decirle a una humana zombi como tú —dijo Flowey con acidez—, más bien, ¿a qué hora es el descanso? ¡Me harta tener que estar aquí!

—Faltan dos horas y media —respondió Acedera no buscando una pelea con la flor, uno de los dos tenía que ser el maduro o si no sería un infierno.

—¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué tanto?! —Exclamó Flowey sacudiéndose en su maceta.

La chica sólo suspiró y volvió a su trabajo, era el primer día en el que ponían en funcionamiento el plan de Flowey, si alguien podía erradicar humanos era él, no simplemente por su mal genio o su terrible personalidad, sino por el miedo que conseguía infundirles, que hubiesen llegado allí una decena de alumnos y dos maestros en la primera hora ya significaba un avance tremendo.

—¿Acedera? —La voz de Toriel hizo que la chica parara de escribir y se erizara, con rapidez y una sonrisa nerviosa escondió a Flowey con su pie dentro del mostrador, al lado de la papelera que normalmente escondía por cuestiones de aseo.

—Buenos días, señora Toriel, ¿cómo amanece? —Preguntó tratando de ocultar su espanto.

Flowey estuvo a punto de gritarle si no era porque la chica le metió el pie en la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Dalia? —Preguntó confundida, lucía cansada y de mal humor.

—Oh… bueno, ella está en una cita médica, por eso estoy cubriéndola por unos minutos mientras vuelve —mintió descaradamente luciendo una de sus mejores miradas tranquilas—, ha estado un poco enferma últimamente y como conozco más o menos el funcionamiento de la secretaría me pidió que la ayudara un poco.

—¿No fue así la última vez? —Preguntó Toriel pasándose una mano por la cabeza, estaba irritada.

—Sí… está bastante delicada —murmuró Acedera haciendo parecer el tema algo de cuidado.

—¿Tus clases?

—Pedí permiso y me pondré al día —informó.

Toriel normalmente insistía más, pero tenía media institución educativa a sus espaldas pidiendo que sacaran a Flowey de la escuela y la otra mitad defendiéndole como si Flowey no hubiese hecho nada.

Terminó asintiendo y suspirando.

—De acuerdo, mientras estas aquí, ¿podrías preparar cincuenta órdenes de castigo? En un momento te paso las listas, también quiero que me des el número telefónico de los niños humanos que le encomendé a Dalia el jueves… supongo que no sabrás de qué te hablo, pero…

—Descuide, le llamaré para que me diga dónde están los listados —interrumpió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo… también necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Flowey… ¿y me traerías un té de menta, por favor? Me duele la cabeza —pidió al final con amabilidad.

—Como ordene, señora Toriel —asintió la adolescente sonriéndole—. En un minuto le llevo su té.

—Lamento molestarte, si no terminas puedes dejarlo y pedirle a Dalia que continúe —comunicó la directora mientras entraba en su oficina.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella despidiéndose con la mano, en cuanto ella desapareció tras la puerta, quitó su zapato de la boca de Flowey—. Lo siento, pero es necesario que haga silencio.

Flowey simplemente le dedicó una de sus mejore miradas llenas de odio y le susurró enfurecido sonriéndole de forma chueca.

—Si esa vieja cabra no estuviese ahí, te aseguró que ahora mismo estarías en un hospital.

Acedera no respondió, simplemente tragó, estaba asombrada y bastante atemorizada por el repentino cambio de Flowey, decidió dejar a la flor de lado y volver a sus labores.

Afortunadamente ya tenía listos los números de teléfono de los niños humanos, los había identificado el mismo día que se pidió su sanción cuando atacaron a Frisk, de esa forma Flowey había conseguido la lista de niños con los que tenía que "saldar cuentas".

—Cincuenta órdenes de castigo… —susurró mirando de reojo a Flowey, obviamente había sido su culpa.

—Sorprendente lo que pueden hacer unos niños ingenuos, ¿no? —Dijo Flowey con burla.

Acedera no respondió a su comentario, simplemente se dedicó a imprimir los números que Toriel le había pedido.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, ambos esperaban a otro niño quejándose sobre la llegada de Flowey, pero en cuanto el rostro tímido y sonriente de Frisk se asomó por la puerta, la expresión de Acedera cambió de molestia a una de sorpresa.

—Frisk… ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

Frisk se acercó hasta ella entregándole un papel.

"Flowey está aquí, ¿no es así?"

Ciertamente ella se sintió apenada, no sólo por estar ocultando a la flor sino por haber sido descubierta con tanta facilidad. No respondió, simplemente sacó a Flowey de debajo del mostrador y lo dejó encima del escritorio.

—Eres asombrosa ocultando cosas, zombi estúpida —dijo Flowey de forma sarcástica mirándola con enojo.

"Flowey, por favor" Dijo Frisk moviendo sus manos, la flor rodó los ojos "Dile que necesito hablar contigo a solas por un momento".

—¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de traductor? —Preguntó Flowey mordazmente, pero Frisk le apremiaba con la mirada, no pudo distinguir si se encontraba de mal humor o simplemente no estaba para juegos ese día— Ugh, que no se te haga costumbre —miró a Acedera—, volvemos en un momento, tenemos que hablar.

Frisk tomó la maceta de Flowey y se dirigió a la salida, Acedera se levantó.

—Ah… tengan cuidado —dijo casi en un susurro, procurando no ser oída por Toriel—, si te ven con Flowey tendrás una suspensión.

Frisk asintió sonriéndole mientras se machaba, agradeciéndole por toda la ayuda. Cuando salieron, la adolescente solamente pudo suspirar con alivio por haberse librado de Flowey, se levantó y se dispuso a conseguir el té de menta que se le había sido encomendado.

.-

—Agradezco que hagas esto por mí, pero Flowey, no es la forma —dijo Frisk mirando a la flor con preocupación y seriedad.

Flowey bufó. —¿Quién te dijo que hacía esto por ti?

—¿Lo haces por diversión? —Preguntó Frisk con tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué si es así? —Preguntó Flowey restándole con la mirada, pero era más que obvio que Frisk no le creía, al darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo en vano, suspiró— Escucha, idiota, puede que no tenga alma y que no pueda sentir, pero no creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo a esos mocosos fastidiarte la existencia en esta cochinada de lugar al que llamas escuela.

—Pero Flowey…

—¡Pero nada, escúchame! —Frisk se quedó en silencio, agradeció que en ese momento nada estaba en el patio— ¿Crees que es divertido? ¡Demonios! ¡Tienes brazos, pies y el poder para defenderte y no haces nada! ¡Es frustrante! ¡Tengo que ir yo y hacer lo que tú no era capaz! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Al menos has algo, no te quedes ahí recibiendo los golpes!

Frisk abrió la boca para decir algo, quería justificarse, pero sabía que de nada iba a servir, no tenía forma de explicarlo.

—Flowey… me estaba preguntando… —cambió de tema, si Flowey no le interrumpió fue por lo que vino después— ¿por qué te preocupo tanto? Pensé que no te importaba.

Flowey no supo cómo tomar sus palabras, si era que no le importaba la situación o Frisk en sí, sin embargo, la respuesta que tenía servía para ambas cosas.

—No me preocupas, no tengo el alma para ello —dijo rodando los ojos—, creí que eso había quedado claro. Lo único que hago es devolverte un favor, nada más. Seguiré viniendo a este lugar a encargarme de esos mocosos idiotas, quieras o no, ¿entendido?

Frisk no asintió, claramente no estaba de acuerdo, pero eso a Flowey no le importaba, haría lo que se le viniese en gana.

Lo que Frisk no sabía era que las razones de Flowey para cuidarle iban más allá de irritación, agradecimiento o la simple dicha de ver a esos niños humanos atemorizados por su presencia.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, Flowey le miró con burla.

—Tienes clase, ¿no?

Frisk suspiró, Flowey tenía razón.

—Hablaremos en casa —le aseguró.

—Como digas —dijo Flowey restándole importancia.

.-

Días pasaron y esa charla nunca llegó, Flowey ya no estaba disponible todo el tiempo, niños monstruos lo llamaban a cada rato tanto en la escuela como en casa, Frisk tenía deberes en la escuela y aunque quisiera hablar con Flowey sobre su mal comportamiento en la escuela, poco podía hacer, Acedera le había explicado que todo lo que hacía Flowey era completamente legal dentro de la institución.

Porque claro, la escuela tenía ese estricto y famoso lema de "todos son permitidos", ese mismo lema protegía a la flor dentro del establecimiento y como no estaba matriculado, eran los niños monstruos que andaban con él los que eran castigados, entre ellos se pasaban la responsabilidad de Flowey, mientras Monster Kid cumplía horas en las clases de civismo, Feli esperaba en el servicio social y así, se turnaban los castigos de Flowey.

Ciertamente, Flowey tenía súbditos en la escuela, todos los niños monstruos estaban bajo su mandato y ahora, si las peleas entre monstruos y humanos habían mermado pero la tensión se sentía, con la llegada del mandato de Flowey todo se había vuelto un desastre.

Era simplemente de entrar a la secretaría, Frisk ahora hacía cosas que Acedera se encargaba de hacer, puesto que ella estaba trabajando todo el tiempo el labores más importantes como castigos, órdenes de padres de familia y cartas de agencias de preservación de paz entre ambas razas.

Si así estaban ellos, Toriel andaba peor.

La mujer no salía de su oficina solamente para volver a casa o encargarse de asuntos de suma importancia, era increíble lo que una sola flor podía hacer.

—Dalia —llamó Toriel seriamente saliendo de su oficina, había tomado una decisión—. ¿Acedera? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica que estaba envuelta en papeles y archivos la miró con una sonrisa que buscaba reflejar tranquilidad, pero Frisk, quién estaba guardando algunos folders supo que estaba nerviosa.

—Cumplo horas de servicio social —se excusó.

—¿De nuevo…? ¿Dónde está Dalia? —Preguntó Toriel enarcando una ceja.

—Entregando los materiales de artes al club te artesanías —respondió la chica casi automáticamente.

Toriel suspiró, tenía mucho trabajo como para estar perdiendo el tiempo ahí.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto la veas dile que necesito que traiga a Flowey, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Frisk miró con preocupación a Toriel, ella por su parte le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle y luego entró nuevamente a su oficina. Dos días faltaban para la semana de receso, entre los problemas que le daba Flowey y todo el estrés de la temporada, apenas podía pensar en algo que no fuera el trabajo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Flowey esta vez? —Preguntó Acedera levantándose.

Frisk la miró, no encontraba justo que ella tuviese que encargarse de los labores de su hermana, pero no era como si pudiese negarse a hacerlos, Dalia no estaba allí y aunque estuviese no haría nada.

"Yo voy, tú estás muy ocupada" le escribió en el celular.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, es mi trabajo —negó, pero Frisk no parecía tener la disposición de aceptar un no, ella sonrió un poco rindiéndose—. Gracias.

No puso mucha resistencia, después de todo, estaban colgados de trabajo. Frisk salió de la sala, sabía dónde estaba Flowey ese día, era el turno de Fuku de cuidarlo, en otras palabras, era su turno de ser castigada.

Los encontró en el patio, la clase de Fuku estaba jugando tenis, al lado de su clase que corría un circuito especial hecho por Undyne, al parecer, ese día habían hecho ambas clases a la vez.

—¡Punk! ¿Ya terminaste el servicio? —Preguntó Undyne al verlo, tenía un silbato y un cronómetro.

"Vengo a buscar a Flowey" explicó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ah, esa alimaña está en las gradas de la clase 3, les haces un favor, no hace más que gritar diciéndoles lo torpes que son, ¡ese es mi trabajo! —Se quejó Undyne mientras miraba molesta la pista, Frisk rió, entonces vio con sorpresa cómo alguien pasaba rápidamente la meta y continuaba sin descanso. Undyne parecía alegre con los resultados, pero contrariada por la persona que los estaba dando—. Ese mocoso Poplar es bueno, pero es un grano en el trasero.

Efectivamente, Andy corría con rapidez en la pista dejando a todos en una nube de polvo, Frisk se sorprendió al pensar que con esa velocidad era increíble que no le hubiese atrapado aquellas veces que le persiguieron.

Entonces en un momento las miradas de Frisk y Andy se encontraron, Frisk al darse cuenta le saludó con la mano mientras sonreía, el resultado fue sorprendente, con esa simple acción consiguió distraerlo y mandarlo al piso, Andy había tropezado con sus propios pies.

—Demonios —se quejó Undyne haciendo una mueca al ver cómo el rostro del niño había chocado fuertemente contra el suelo—, ¡Poplar, ¿estás bien?!

Helena se había acercado a Andy junto con Héctor, los niños que siempre estaban con el rubio se estaban riendo de él, las niñas susurraban entre ellas mientras miraban a Andy y a Frisk, y Kouhei, el niño que nunca hablaba con nadie aprovechaba ese momento para tomar aire.

—Señorita Undyne, se raspó la frente —dijo Helena en un susurro.

—¡Cállate, estoy bien! —Gritó Andy librándose bruscamente del apoyo de Héctor.

—Deja de ser tan terco, maldición —suspiró Undyne mientras iba hasta donde se encontraba, le obligó a pararse bien y le revisó la cara—. Se ve feo, vamos a enfermería.

—Estoy bien —repitió Andy molesto mirando de reojo a Frisk con ira y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Eso lo dirá la enfermera —declaró Undyne mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo obligaba a seguirla—. Punk, puedes llevarte a la alimaña, yo estaré ocupada —le informó a Frisk antes de marcharse.

Frisk miró cómo se llevaba a Andy, él trató de evitar el contacto visual en todo momento. De esa forma recordó las palabras de Dalia aquel día en el que la conoció.

«—Ese niño no trama nada bueno, cariño.»

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, fue después de ese día en el que los niños humanos le atacaron, ¿y si Andy sí había tenido que ver con eso?

—Frisk —llamó alguien a su lado, se alegró al ver a Fuku, justo a quién necesitaba—, ¿estás bien? ¿No te han molestado hoy?

Negó con la cabeza sonriéndole.

"Todo está bien, pero necesito llevarme a Flowey".

—Oh, claro, ¿pero estará bien que vayas con Flowey? ¿No van a enojarse contigo? —Preguntó angustiada— Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

—¡Fuku, es tu turno! —Llamó una chica de cabeza de rombo.

Frisk asintió.

"Está bien, no pasará nada."

La chica asintió deseándole suerte, apurada por ir tras el llamado de su amiga, se limitó a señalarle donde estaba Flowey. La flor estaba en las gradas bufando de aburrimiento, posiblemente se había cansado de ver a los alumnos jugar de forma patética el tenis.

—Flowey —le llamó Frisk, inmediatamente este le miró.

—Ah, eres tú, ¿qué quieres? —Preguntó mirándole con desinterés.

—Mamá te necesita —explicó mientras tomaba su maceta.

—¿Y para qué? —Preguntó Flowey de mala gana mientras era llevado por Frisk hasta el interior de la escuela.

Frisk negó con la cabeza, claramente no sabía.

Caminaron por un momento, hasta que se encontraron con Undyne saliendo de la enfermería, la maestra no se fijó en ellos, pues se había ido corriendo por otro pasillo directo al patio. Flowey parecía confuso.

—¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—Andy se cayó —explicó Frisk de forma automática, aunque se arrepintió instantáneamente.

—¿El mocoso zarrapastroso? —Preguntó Flowey con repentino interés.

Frisk pudo adivinar qué estaba pensando la flor, así que antes de que Flowey dijese algo, se alejó de la enfermería a paso rápido y seguro hasta la secretaría.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Gritó Flowey de mal humor.

—No nos vamos a meter en problemas, Flowey —él pareció querer refutar, pero Frisk le interrumpió—. Siempre que lo ves te enojas y terminas haciendo algo, por favor, ahora no.

Flowey no respondió porque no le dio tiempo a quejarse, Frisk ya había llegado a su destino y pasando por la sección de secretaria, entró a la oficina de la directora, Toriel se sorprendió al ver a Frisk con Flowey, parecía temer que se hubiesen metido en otro problema, sin embargo, se calmó cuando vio a Frisk dejar a Flowey encima de la mesa y luego con una sonrisa despedirse.

—Más te vale que sea algo importante —dijo Flowey mirando a Toriel con el ceño fruncido.

—Un poco más de respeto no vendría mal, jovencito —le regañó la mujer dejándole en silencio, Flowey refunfuñó por lo bajo—. ¿Qué tanto hace Dalia que manda siempre a Frisk con los encargos? —Suspiró cansada, pero decidió dejarlo pasar— Flowey, tenemos que hablar sobre tu comportamiento en la escuela.

—¿Otra vez? No hay nada que no haya escuchado antes —suspiró aburrido.

—Flowey, hablo en serio —insistió Toriel callándolo—. Te hablo como Toriel y no como la directora, te estás pasando. ¿Sabes lo mucho que nos ha costado solidificar las bases de respeto y convivencia de esta escuela? No puedes llegar y simplemente crear una especie de guerra civil entre los estudiantes.

Flowey la miró como si acabase de decir algo estúpido, para finalmente reírse cruelmente burlándose de ella, Toriel frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio crees que todo esto es por mi culpa? No creo que tu pequeña utopía escolar se vaya a ir al pique por una flor —dijo con acidez y una sonrisa malvada—, yo no he hecho nada más que ahuyentar a todos los humanos que han estado molestando a Frisk.

—Pero metiéndole en problemas no es el camino —dijo la mujer trata do de calmarse.

—¿Hablamos de mis problemas, la pelea entre los mocosos o el Bullying que le hacen a Frisk? Porque las tres cosas son muy diferentes —advirtió Flowey con severidad, Toriel se sorprendió al escucharlo—, has estado tan ocupada haciendo tu trabajo que no te has dado cuenta de cómo molestan a Frisk. El saco de huesos perezosos no se moverá, la nerd no haría nada ni aunque quisiera, el sushi no puede hacer nada porque es una maestra, Papyrus ya hizo algo, pero es estúpido y no comprende lo malintencionados que son esos mocosos, la calculadora de sexo dudoso ni sabe qué está pasando, todo este tiempo un grupito de niños monstruos han estado buscando proteger a Frisk inútilmente porque no se atreven a atacar cuando es necesario, tú que se supone eres su madre no haces nada, ¿y a quién le toca hacer todo? ¡Claro! ¡Al que no le importa nada! Si Frisk sigue en una pieza es por mí, cabra tonta.

Hubo silencio en la sala, las palabras de Flowey habían tenido un efecto en Toriel que nadie habría pensado que podrían tener. La mujer, quisiera o no, debía aceptar que Flowey estaba en lo cierto, ella quien se suponía era su madre no había notado los ataques a Frisk hasta que ya se había envuelto en una pelea oficial y obtuvo un ojo morado.

Flowey no se preocupó, se sintió mal o algo por el estilo cuando Toriel le miró de forma desolada, suspirando y agarrándose la cabeza. Flowey no sintió nada, simplemente la miró expectante a una respuesta.

—No sé qué hacer, Flowey —admitió en un suspiro—. Soy una horrible madre, ¿por qué no me fijé antes?

—Porque eres una ciega y han estado ocultándolo todo muy bien —respondió la flor tranquilamente—, aunque no te creas tan especial, no es que seas una horrible madre, simplemente tienes que ir a que te revisen la vista o mirar más lo que hacen estos mocosos.

Toriel miró a Flowey en silencio, no supo exactamente si la había ofendido o había buscado alentarla.

—Flowey, sé que tú más que nadie eres terriblemente sincero, para bien o para mal —dijo mirándole con esos ojos suplicantes que tanto lo incomodaban, aun siendo una flor sin sentimientos no le gustaba verla de esa forma—, dime: ¿Frisk es la razón por la que todos los niños han empezado a actuar de forma tan extraña?

—Sí.

La respuesta fue rápida y sin duda, Flowey había podido verlo todo desde la llegada de Frisk, incluso si no era en sus manos, con los demás niños monstruos se fijaba que había algo de Frisk que hacía a los niños humanos alejarse y ser más… crueles, no obstante, todavía no sabía qué era.

Irónico, siendo Frisk representante a la paz de los monstruos ejercía un efecto negativo en los humanos.

—… En ese caso… creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer —suspiró Toriel.

Flowey sabía a qué se refería y Frisk y Acedera también lo hicieron. Frisk se alejó de la puerta con lentitud sin saber qué hacer, decir o sentirse, no podía culpar a Flowey por ser sincero con su madre ni tampoco podía quejarse al respecto o interrumpir.

Acedera (que se había acercado simplemente para decirle a Frisk que no era buena idea escuchar tras la puerta) sí que sabía cómo sentirse, cuando Frisk la miró pudo saberlo, ella estaba preocupada, pero más que preocupada, lucía angustiada y ansiosa, no entendió por qué las palabras de Flowey causarían ese efecto en ella y no pudo preguntar, porque la puerta se abrió y Toriel salió con Flowey encontrándose con los dos niños en el suelo rodeados de papeles con miradas tristes y vagas.

No había que ser un adivino para saber qué habían escuchado.

Frisk miró a Flowey, pero la flor desvió la mirada, no se arrepentía y no se sentía mal, aunque eso no significaba que fuese capaz de mirar el rostro de tristeza de Frisk.

.-

Efectivamente, se había decidido que Frisk dejaría la escuela y que tomaría clases en casa, aunque ya fue intuido, Toriel lo hizo oficial en la cena de esa noche, fue una charla pesada, Frisk intentó convencerla de que quería quedarse en la escuela, pero todos sus argumentos eran echados a tierra por Toriel.

—No quiero que te sigan lastimando, cariño —dijo—. Es por el bien de todos.

Por el bien de todos, esas fueron las palabras que le hicieron aceptar y finalmente irse a la cama.

Flowey había escuchado todo desde la habitación de Frisk y fingía prestarle atención a su programa de lucha libre, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Frisk emparamarse con desgana y luego caminar de forma lenta para dejar todos sus cuadernos fuera de su mochila, finalmente, se acostó en su cama sin decir una palabra y dándole la espalda a Flowey.

Pasó media hora y Flowey irritado habló.

—¿No te vas a despedir? —Preguntó— No es como si me importara, pero tu actitud caprichosa me saca de quicio.

Sabía que Frisk no estaba durmiendo, sabía perfectamente que le tomaba alrededor de una hora para conciliar el sueño. Su respuesta fue un vago: —Buenas noches.

—No me digas que te enojaste conmigo —dijo Flowey hablándole como si hubiese dicho un gran insulto—, por una vez hice algo para ayudarte, ¿y te vas a enojar? —Silencio, Flowey no supo cómo interpretarlo— ¡Pero habla ya! ¡Maldición!

—No —susurró Frisk—, no me enojé contigo.

—Entonces… —dijo Flowey lentamente enarcando una ceja— ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Es sólo que… —le escuchó inhalar fuertemente por la boca, como si eso fuese a darle valor para hablar— en serio quería ir a la escuela, yo jamás había…

—¿Jamás habías estado en una escuela? —Preguntó Flowey con incredulidad— ¿Entonces?

—Me enseñaban en tutorías —explicó lentamente, otra vez era torpe al hablar—, era así porque nunca he sido capaz de… hablar con los niños humanos y… así era fácil evitarse los problemas, pensé que esta vez sería diferente, tengo familia… mis amigos estarían allí… me sentía… sentía que tenía el valor para hacerlo pero… solamente estoy causando problemas.

Flowey le escuchó sorber, se paralizó.

—Espera, ¿estás llorando?

—No sé por qué me molestan —continuó de forma cortada—, n-ni sé qué hice mal… sé que debo defenderme pero… pe-pero si lo hago nunca va a parar… pensé que si era paciente y… y les daba tiempo todo iba a ser diferente, que si era amable todo iba a estar bien, snif —sollozó—, pero no tengo tiempo ni tampoco una oportunidad de serlo, a mí no me molesta lo que me hagan pe-pero… mis acciones hacen que mamá… y q-que tú… que todos se preocupen… y termino siendo una carga, a Undyne la castigaron por mi culpa… y por mi culpa te metes en problemas y to-todos mis amigos ta-también y…

Se sentía impotente, Frisk empezó a llorar y Flowey no supo qué hacer, no había considerado ese punto de vista, Frisk normalmente no hablaba de cómo se sentía y habría agradecido que se hubiese quedado en silencio, de esa forma no estaría en esa situación tan incómoda.

—Hey… deja de llorar, idiota —dijo Flowey suspirando—. Creo que es normal que si te pasa algo todos se metan en problemas, por algo te quieren esos tontos… aunque no te hagas ilusiones, a mí simplemente me gusta meterme en problemas —Frisk le miró, claramente Flowey no estaba ayudando y la flor lo sabía— Ugh, lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo el problema, tú no has hecho nada malo y deberías sentirte feliz de ya no tener que volver a esa espantosa prisión, todos esos niños tienen la culpa.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! Escucha, en esa escuela aunque están tus amigos monstruos y demás no hay otra cosa que te mantenga allí, a todos los puedes ver cuando se te dé la gana, simplemente puedes llamarlos y ellos vendrán y lo sabes, tienes a tu mamá cabra para enseñarte lo que esas patéticas maestras no pueden, si ella no está, vendrá la nerd, los dos estúpidos esqueletos estarán aquí y si extrañas ser masacrado por la pez, ¡no hay por qué preocuparse! Ella se la pasa más aquí que en su propia casa —suspiró irritado al recordar a todos los amigos de Frisk—, así que, no deberías sentirte tan mal, sécate esas lágrimas y no hagas un alboroto sino Toriel vendrá y me echará la culpa.

Frisk se quedó en silencio mientras obedecía a Flowey, se secó las lágrimas con su antebrazo y le miró fijamente, ciertamente Flowey había cambiado demasiado.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó Frisk tímidamente.

Flowey le miró como si fuese un insecto horroroso y extraño, pero la mirada fija de Frisk le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Ugh, sólo por esta vez y que no se te haga costumbre —cedió.

Frisk tomó la maceta de Flowey y se abrazó a ella, la flor suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos, estaba prácticamente abrazando un pote de arcilla, pero eso no parecía importarle a Frisk, quien lloró un poco más y sonrió.

—Gracias por escuchar, Flowey.

Y Flowey miró al techo buscando no mirar a Frisk quien le abrazaba, bufó.

—Ni que tuviese otra opción.

.-

Cuando Frisk le dio su número de teléfono a Acedera se había olvidado de pedirle el de ella, por esa razón, cuando le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido no pudo saber quién era hasta que la chica se reveló a sí misma con un "cordialmente, Acedera". El mensaje era muy formal, si no hubiese leído su nombre habría creído que era de la embajada, aunque claro, se le había hecho extraño que la embajada le preguntara si estaba bien.

No tardó en devolverle el mensaje explicándole cómo había pasado esa semana, los niños monstruos habían llamado para preguntarle por qué no había vuelto a la escuela, Monster Kid a veces faltaba a clases para hacerle compañía y Papyrus ahora estaba metido en la cocina de Toriel haciéndole pasta, que, por alguna milagrosa razón ahora parecía comestible.

Acedera: 15:30  
Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, varios niños monstruos han preguntado por tu paradero y se han desilusionado bastante al saber que ya no estarás en la escuela, han dejado algunas cartas en secretaría pensando que podría remitírtelas, la señora Toriel posiblemente te las entregará hoy.

Tú: 15:31  
Gracias, linda, eres muy amable  
Qué tal está todo en la secretaría?

Frisk envió el mensaje con una sonrisa, sabiendo que posiblemente la iba a agarrar con la guardia baja, en ese momento era más que probable que casi dejara caer el celular, la respuesta tardó en llegar.

Acedera: 15:50  
Todo está igual que siempre.

Un minuto después llegó otro más

Acedera: 15:51  
Este viernes todos salen a la semana de receso, los niños están ansiosos y los maestros también porque deben entregar las calificaciones finales y debo digitarlas en la página escolar, Dalia está de gira así que posiblemente yo no vaya a salir, si quieres puedo pasarte los reportes de la orientación escolar donde hablan al respecto del tema.

Frisk dudó un momento, se suponía que no tenía ya nada que ver con la escuela, Alphys empezaría a darle tutorías esa semana y sin embargo sentía preocupación, le preocupaba que con su marcha nada hubiese cambiado.

Tú: 15:53  
no quiero que te metas en problemas, no tienes que darme detalles ni decirme nada

La respuesta, nuevamente, se hizo esperar.

Acedera: 16:10  
Los niños humanos intentaron volver a acercarse a los niños monstruos, pero ahora parece como si los odiaran, eso es más o menos lo que ocurre, no quiero molestarte con esto, pero siempre parecías tener bastante interés en lo que ocurría con los niños de la institución, ¿sabes qué es lo que ocurre?

Tú: 16:12  
no, lo siento

Acedera: 16:12  
Descuida, no esperaba que supieras algo, de todas formas, no es tu culpa.

Pero Frisk sabía que no era así, más o menos todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa, miró a todos lados, Flowey estaba viendo la televisión y Papyrus seguía intentando resolver el horóscopo, Sans… no sabía dónde estaba Sans, pero era más que posible que estuviese durmiendo por ahí. No quería que nadie se preocupara al verle con esa mueca de inconformidad y angustia.

Sinceramente, se habría sentido mejor si la chica no le hubiese comentado aquello, pero se sentía feliz de que ella hubiese decidido hablarle nuevamente, al menos, así sabía que le caía bien a un humano.

Tú: 16:13  
gracias  
por cierto, has pensado acerca de nuestra cita? ;)

La respuesta, por contrario de las otras que obviamente habían sido muy meditadas antes de ser escritas, fue rápida.

Acedera: 16:13  
¿Hablabas en serio?

Frisk sonrió al imaginarla sorprendida mirando la pantalla y luego aterrada al haber escrito esa respuesta tan dubitativa.

Tú: 16:13  
POR SUPUESTO  
por qué habría de bromear con algo así? no nos vemos hace rato, por qué no salir?  
pero sólo si quieres y estás desocupada, puedes elegir el lugar, si quieres comer conozco unos cuantos sitios :D

No obtuvo una respuesta sino hasta que era ya la hora de dormir, Sans y Papyrus se marchaban a su casa y Toriel había llegado para darle las cartas que Acedera le había prometido y un beso de las buenas noches.

Acedera: 20:51  
Estoy libre mañana, podemos ir a la biblioteca y no te preocupes por la comida, hay una cafetería cerca y no tienes que pagar, puedo tomarme la libertad invitarte.

Con emoción, arregló la hora y punto de encuentro, lo hizo con una sonrisa, alegre de poder ver a su única amiga humana de nuevo. Acedera resultaba ser bastante graciosa y adorable sin intención, si bien al inicio parecía ser algo seria (en realidad, sí que era muy seria) era cuestión de un par de palabras amables o un gesto para descontrolarla.

A Frisk le agradaba y aparentemente a Toriel también, después de todo la chica era muy entregada a su trabajo.

Mientras Frisk escribía, Flowey le miraba con una expresión de disgusto infinito, jamás le había gustado ver a Frisk coquetear o ir a citas, era extraño y estúpido.

—Demente —le dijo haciendo una mueca de asco para volver a ver la pantalla del televisor.

.-

Acedera tenía dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, era bastante alta y lucía un aura de madurez que simplemente favorecía a su imagen de "chica centrada", no obstante, era cuestión de que Frisk anduviera cerca para que ese aire de chica centrara de desvaneciera un poco, de eso se dio cuenta la bibliotecaria cuando la vio entrar con Frisk.

Aunque la chica parecía más liviana y juvenil sonriendo levemente mientras leía las pequeñas notas de saludo de Frisk, era muy extraño ver a una adolescente sonrojarse por la presencia de alguien tan menor.

—Pensé que te habrían ocupado buscándote una nueva escuela —comentó Acedera subiendo las escaleras, guiando a Frisk hasta la sección infantil de la biblioteca.

"Me darán tutorías en casa." Explicó Frisk con una libreta en mano.

—Yo debería tomar tutorías —comentó ella casi murmurando, Frisk le miró con curiosidad—. Me alegra que hayas venido, sé que la biblioteca no es un gran lugar para pasar el rato pero…

"Me gusta" interrumpió Frisk. "No había venido antes, quería conocer el lugar, gracias por invitarme."

Esa nota consiguió sacarle otra sonrisa a la castaña, ese día estaba sonriendo demasiado.

—No fue nada, en serio, puedes tomar tus tutorías en este lugar, es calmado y actualizan la información muy rápido, ya hay libros de monstruos disponibles.

"Gracias por la recomendación. ¿Y tú por qué necesitas tutorías?" Preguntó Frisk sin pasar por alto sus palabras anteriores.

Acedera carraspeó avergonzada.

—Bueno… estoy perdiendo muchas clases y hace unos días volví y… —entraron a la sección de niños, para ese momento ella ya estaba roja de nuevo— no entendí absolutamente nada. Solamente en mi mente habían códigos estudiantiles, archivos, información y órdenes que acatar… fue un desastre.

"Acedera, no pareces muy feliz con tu trabajo."

Ella rió un poco con desgana al leer la nota.

—Es el trabajo de Dalia, no mío —corrigió—. Y no es como si lo odiara —miró a todos lados, luego se detuvo—. Mira, allí hay cuentos de monstruos.

Ella caminó hasta la estantería buscando un cuento para Frisk, pero por su parte, Frisk le miraba fijamente esperando que continuara hablando, Acedera lo supo y al cabo de dos minutos de búsqueda fingida suspiró mientras le miraba.

—No me gusta, tienes razón, pero no puedo renunciar, debo hacer ese trabajo.

"No puedes cubrir a tu hermana, no es justo."

—Mamá no comprende eso —sonrió mientras tomaba un libro y buscaba asiento, Frisk le siguió sentándose frente a ella esperando a que continuara hablando—. Dalia es cantante, tiene una banda y es muy buena, aunque su género musical no es de mis preferidos sé que es buena, pero mamá no lo ve así. Ella le consiguió el empleo y Dalia lo dejó tirado, yo lo tomé para que la reputación de mi hermana no fuera la de "una vaga que canta".

"¿Y qué hay de tus clases?" Preguntó Frisk.

—Mientras haga lo de Dalia, la escuela no importa, supongo que cuando salga de la escuela seré la secretaria oficial o algo así, a mamá y papá parece gustarles la idea —suspiró tristemente—. De todas formas no es como si supiera que voy a hacer al salir de la escuela, me mareé en la física, no sirvo para nada más que la secretaría.

"ESO NO ES CIERTO" Frisk había escrito en letras grandes. "Puedes hacer muchas cosas si te lo propones, eres amable y dedicada, pero si te entregas a una sola cosa no podrás destacarte, debes hablar con la vicedirectora o con mamá para que hablen con tu mamá"

Ella leyó con ternura el mensaje, parecía feliz de sentirse apoyada, no obstante, en la última parte del mensaje abrió los ojos.

—Oh no, Frisk, no podría molestar a la señora Toriel, tengo prohibido hablar con ella al respecto —Frisk le miró con preocupación— y… Frisk, mi mamá es la vicedirectora Laurence.

Frisk le miró con sorpresa abriendo la boca como diciendo "oh". Ella rió cansada, había esperado esa respuesta.

"Con más razón, debes hablarle."

—Frisk, hay cosas que sencillamente no van a cambiar —dijo Acedera riendo, pero no era divertido—, hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros, simplemente de le continuar soportando y dejárselo todo al tiempo, tarde o temprano todo deberá arreglarse.

Las palabras de Acedera le hicieron fruncir levemente el ceño, sabía perfectamente que eso no era así, esperar no iba a llevar a nada. Se había sentido mal al escucharla, principalmente porque esas palabras eran las mismas que reflejaban sus sentimientos en cuanto a su situación en la escuela.

"Debes saber cuándo ser paciente y cuando no." Fue su respuesta, una que hizo que borrara su sonrisa. "¿Por qué me hablaste y no esperaste a que yo te buscara o fuera a visitar a mamá a la escuela?"

Acedera de repente se sentía en mitad de un sermón, confundida respondió con inseguridad.

—Bueno… fue una semana pesada y… quería saber cómo estabas —admitió lentamente.

"No esperaste."

—No sabía si iba a verte otra vez —buscó defenderse.

"No sabrás cuando tu mamá vaya a dejar de hacerte hacer el trabajo de Dalia, ¿por qué esperas eso?"

—Esas son dos cosas totalmente distintas, Frisk —dijo Acedera frunciendo levemente el ceño, estaba empezando a sentirse acorralada, pero Frisk estaba enojándose.

Ya no le hablaba a Acedera, aquellas notas también eran para su persona.

"No lo es, si no hablas no entenderán, si lo haces van a responder."

—Por favor, deja de mezclar los hechos, no tienen nada en común —insistió, vio a Frisk escribir nuevamente y esta vez le detuvo, la había llevado al límite—. ¡Ya basta! Frisk, no me importa tener que hacer esto el resto de mi vida, ¡ya da igual! Y sí, te escribí, pero era porque no tenías mi número, estaba sola con el papeleo, encontré la nota y… había sido una semana pesada, entonces me acordé de que ya no estudiabas allí y… —su enojo empezó a ser reemplazado por nerviosismo y un rostro sonrojado— bueno… eres la única persona con la que hablaba, te extrañaba. Son situaciones totalmente diferentes, ¿comprendes?

Las manos de Frisk eran detenidas por las de Acedera, ella no quería que escribiera más y Frisk empezaba a avergonzarse por su comportamiento, había sido bastante imprudente a la hora de abarcar el tema, pero las palabras de Acedera de verdad le habían tocado.

La miró para disculparse, pero ella ya no se mostraba tan cómoda como al inicio, ahora estaba mirando acongojada a todos lados y evitaba el contacto visual.

—Iré al baño, vuelvo en un momento —dijo levantándose sin esperar una respuesta.

Frisk suspiró con pesar pero no la detuvo, sabía que la había hecho enojar, no obstante, no había dicho ninguna mentira y sus intenciones no habían sido las de lastimarla, aun así… no justificaba el hecho de que se hubiese descargado de cierta forma con ella. Si no regresaba no la iba a culpar.

Entonces, de repente escuchó cómo la puerta de la sala infantil se abría de nuevo, esperaba que Acedera hubiese vuelto para despedirse o porque se le había olvidado algo, de esa forma aprovecharía para disculparse, sin embargo, en cuanto se dio la vuelta se llevó una gran sorpresa, en lugar de la chica humana se encontraba un monstruo que no había visto antes, era enorme, de piel blanca, alargado y su cuello estaba caído como si fuera un pájaro muerto, su cabeza era enorme, parecía que esa era la razón de su joroba.

"Hola" saludó Frisk con una sonrisa temerosa.

Se sentía como si algo malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir… y ocurrió.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y su alma salió de su pecho.

[*Un extraño monstruo te ataca, ¿qué demonios está pasando?]

Frisk escuchó esas palabras en su cabeza, mas no se sorprendió, no tenía tiempo para preguntarse de dónde venía esa extraña y familiar voz, tenía un problema mucho más grande (literalmente) frente suyo.

El menú apareció, no dudó en oprimir [ACTUAR], lamentablemente, la única opción que aparecía era la de *Descripción.

[*MONSTRUO EXTRAÑO ? ATAQUE ? DEFENSA  
*Jamás has visto este monstruo antes]

Frisk esperó a que el monstruo dijera algo o le explicara qué sucedía allí, pero no se esperó que éste alargara su cuello con extrema rapidez buscando devorarle de un bocado, consiguió esquivar saltando de la silla y cayendo al suelo, desde ahí observó cómo de la boca del monstruo salían unos enormes colmillos.

Frisk tragó, no quería pelear.

[ACTUAR]

Maravillosamente, una acción nueva había aparecido.

*Hablar.

[*Le preguntaste al monstruo qué está haciendo… él no te escucha y se abalanza sobre ti otra vez, ¡corre!]

Tal como escuchó, el monstruo le saltó encima, su cuello se alargaba y estiraba casi tanto como Lesser Dog, pero de una forma más violenta. Frisk corrió esquivando como podía, pero entonces empezó a darse cuenta de que su turno estaba tardando en llegar y ya se estaba cansando.

—¡¿Frisk?!

El monstruo se detuvo por fin y su turno apareció, miró a la puerta, Acedera estaba parada mirando con terror la escena, Frisk de verdad habría deseado que se hubiese ido. El monstruo desvió su atención de Frisk por un momento y empezó a olfatear a Acedera, ella no retrocedía, no se movía, no hacía nada. No supo si era por el shock o simplemente estaba analizando la situación.

El monstruo babeó y le gruñó a la chica, Frisk vio entonces cómo el pedazo de habitación de donde se encontraba Acedera se volvía negro de a poco, el monstruo la iba a meter en la pelea, Frisk no podía permitir eso.

[PIEDAD]  
*Huir

El corazón de Frisk volvió a su pecho, a penas lo hizo, salió corriendo en dirección de Acedera y tomándola de la mano se la llevó del lugar a toda prisa. A lo lejos escucharon el rugido grotesco de una bestia.

—¡¿Eso era un monstruo?! —Gritó Acedera mientras era jalada por Frisk.

No le respondió, no porque no le gustara hablar, sino porque en esos momentos no tenía la seguridad de lo que había ocurrido, definitivamente era un monstruo, ¿pero qué clase de monstruo? Parecía más una bestia salvaje.

—¡Frisk! ¡Mira! —La voz de Acedera le obligó a detenerse.

Detrás de ellos, el monstruo cabezón estaba empezando a cambiar, su cuerpo estaba convulsionando y burbujas se formaban en su piel, además de que crecía más y más conforme a más burbujas aparecían. Ambos retrocedieron lentamente antes de verlo correr a una velocidad inhumana hacia ellos.

Frisk empujó a Acedera hacia un lado, ambos cayeron detrás de unas estatuas del pabellón de arte, no se habían dado cuenta de cómo habían llegado ahí y no era como si fuese muy importante en ese momento. El monstruo volvió a rugir y gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, éste empezó a caminar entre las piezas de arte a la vez que ellos gateaban alejándose.

Parecía una película de terror, no era algo que Frisk no hubiese vivido antes en Underground, tenía, por así decirse, más preparación en el tema, pero Acedera era otra cosa, la chica no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando y considerando que posiblemente salía muy poco y que le tenía miedo a Asgore, debía estar aterrada.

Frisk se detuvo por un momento y la miró, Acedera efectivamente estaba pálida, pero no lloraba ni se quejaba, tenía miedo pero seguía a Frisk con concentración, cuando se detuvo le miró incrédula y con las ansias comiéndosela viva.

—¿P-pasó algo? —Preguntó en un susurro.

Frisk negó, le habría gustado preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero ese no era el mejor momento, el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más y si no eran rápidos…

—¡GROAAAAAAAAAH!

Escucharon cómo entre el rugido empezaba a lanzar cosas por los aires, estatuas y lienzos empezaron a caer a su alrededor casi golpeándolos, pero Frisk consiguió esquivarlo todo y ayudar a Acedera a hacer lo mismo.

Tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—El baño —señaló Acedera apresurada como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

A unos metros, cerca de la puerta de salida de la exposición de arte estaban los baños, su objetivo eran los baños femeninos, la puerta que estaba más cerca. Frisk asintió con la cabeza y la volvió a tomar de la mano antes de escabullirse con sumo sigilo dentro de éste, una vez dentro, Acedera cerró la puerta, puso el seguro y también un cubo de basura por si acaso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos, Frisk suspiró, por el momento estaban a salvo, buscó con la mirada a su compañera, Acedera temblaba en su lugar mirando la puerta y a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, Frisk casi se sintió mal por lo que estaba ocurriendo a pesar de que no era su culpa.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —Preguntó en un susurro con voz quebrada, a esas alturas ella ya no creía que se trataba de un monstruo, esa cosa no podía compararse con los adorables niños esponjosos de la escuela— Necesitamos ayuda…

Ella estaba en lo cierto, el baño no tenía ventanas y esa cosa pronto volvería a por ellos, Frisk la vio sacar su celular y buscar algo en sus contactos, pero también la vio hacer una mueca de lamento.

—¿No tienes tu celular? —Preguntó angustiada— Sólo el número de mis padres y Dalia, ellos… no…

O no lo entenderían o no le creerían, fuese lo que fuera Frisk no le pidió que explicara, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para hablar sin tartamudear o balbucear. Asintió mientras sacaba su celular, a diferencia de ella, tenía tantos números telefónicos que no sabía a quién llamar primero, pero juzgando la situación… su mamá era la mejor opción.

Marcó y miró el celular con angustia, no quería hablar, pero ese no era momento para caprichos.

—Frisk… si quieres hablo yo —propuso Acedera de repente, aún no dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma y aun así se preocupaba por detalles tan ridículos.

—¿Hola, cariño?

Frisk asintió y le entregó el celular, Acedera lo tomó temblorosa, miró el contacto al que Frisk había marcado y habló.

—¿Hola? ¿S-señora Toriel? Habla Acedera —aunque trataba de sonar tranquila su voz empezó a apagarse de a poco, no estaba bien, casi no podía hablar del espanto, pero aun así continuó—, por favor… necesitamos ayuda.

Frisk no escuchó qué dijo Toriel, pero sí escuchó a Acedera ese indicaciones torpes y explicaciones vagas de lo que había ocurrido, al cabo de un par de minutos colgó y le revolvió a Frisk el celular un poco más tranquila.

—Vendrán —aseguró mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se pasaba las manos por el cabello en un acto de desespero—. ¿Qué pasó allí, Frisk?

Frisk negó con la cabeza, tampoco entendía qué había ocurrido y aunque lo supiera, al ver a Acedera tan alterada no le diría por su bien. Frisk se sentó a su lado y esperaron en silencio, simplemente escuchaban el eco de las sirenas a lo lejos y los gruñidos y pasos de la bestia que los acechaba.

Minutos pasaron, Acedera seguía abrazándose en una esquina en silencio, mirando fijamente la puerta como si de esa forma fuese a evitar que se abriera. Frisk miraba su celular fijamente por sí llegaban a dejarle un mensaje o a llamar, pero sé encontró abriendo las notas de su celular y escribiendo un pequeño mensaje que luego le pasó a Acedera.

Ella parecía haberse calmado, miró a Frisk y leyó el mensaje.

"Estaremos bien, ellos vendrán. Por cierto, perdón por lo de hace un momento."

—Cielos… no te preocupes por eso, no estoy enojada —susurró devolviéndole el celular—. Tú sólo querías ayudarme, además de que tienes razón, no hay nada que perdonar —bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó un poco más—. Pero comprende que no puedo hacer nada, es muy difícil hacer ciertas cosas, esperar es lo más seguro.

Aunque esa sonrisa de amargura no apoyaban sus palabras. Frisk sacó su celular para escribir nuevamente, pero la puerta del baño estalló, la bestia la había destruido y ahora estaba frente a ellos, relamiéndose.

No gritaron, Acedera por inercia abrazó a Frisk espantada y Frisk le devolvió el abrazo mirando fijamente al monstruo, como si así pudiese evitar que se acercara más.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo y su alma se materializó, de esto quizás, lo único bueno era que si algo pasaba el alma de Acedera iba a estar bien.

Entonces, cuando el monstruo estuvo a punto de efectuar un ataque, una bola de fuego le estrelló contra los espejos, cayó a los lavamanos y empezó a derretirse de a poco.

—¡Frisk, ¿estás bien?! —Toriel entró corriendo al baño.

Detrás de ella apareció Undyne con una lanza enorme y Papyrus siguiéndoles de cerca con un hueso en cada mano, los tres monstruos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Frisk en el suelo con una chica mayor abrazándole fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿FRISK ESTABA EN UNA CITA? —Preguntó Papyrus con curiosidad.

Ante las palabras del esqueleto, la chica pareció enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, sonrojada de apartó de Frisk al darse cuenta que el peligro había pasado. La mirada de los humanos se dirigió a los lavamanos, lugar donde solamente quedaban gotas blancas y viscosas de lo que había sido el monstruo que los atacó.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó Toriel con suavidad acercándose para examinarles.

—Demonios, nos dieron un susto de muerte —murmuró Undyne haciendo desaparecer su lanza—, ¿qué era esa cosa?

Nadie respondió, ni Frisk ni Acedera sabían si podían clasificar esa cosa gelatinosa del lavamanos como un monstruo, tampoco tuvieron que hacerlo, en ese momento llegó la policía y algunos paramédicos. Los tres monstruos recién llegados tuvieron que darle espacio a todas las personas que enteraron en el baño.

.-

Acedera daba toda la información que podía a los oficiales, se había ofrecido para evitarle a Frisk tener que lidiar con la policía, en su lugar, Frisk tenía que responder todas las preguntas que Toriel le formulaba de forma preocupada y desesperada, Papyrus participaba en el interrogatorio de vez en cuando, cuando sentía que a Toriel se le olvidaba cuestionar por alguna cosa.

"Parecía un Amalgama" fue lo único que Frisk pudo explicar.

—¿Qué es un Amalgama? —Preguntó Papyrus con curiosidad, Undyne simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Toriel por su parte se quedó callada con una mirada pensativa, finalmente suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Frisk.

—Está bien, cariño, no hay ningún problema, deberíamos volver a casa, ha sido un largo día.

Frisk asintió mientras se levantaba de la estatua en la que le habían sentado desde que había salido de la biblioteca, observó cómo el policía le agradecía a Acedera por la información y luego se marchaba a en patrulla. Frisk miró a Toriel y la mujer pareció comprender sin necesidad de explicarle nada.

—Yo te ayudaré a hablarle, no te preocupes —asintió mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Ambos llegaron hasta donde Acedera se encontraba, ella había sacado su celular para posiblemente llamar a sus padres para que la recogieran, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a la directora de la escuela. Con nerviosismo guardó su celular y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero no sabía qué decir, así que la cerró y miró al suelo incómoda.

Frisk movió sus manos.

—Frisk se disculpa por el caos causado en la cita, nada estuvo planeado —dijo la mujer con tranquilidad.

Acedera abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Oh no, no, no, no. No tienen que disculparse… no tienes que disculparte —corrigió carraspeando mientras miraba a Frisk—, de verdad, no fue nada, es decir, sí que fue un enorme susto y casi morimos… pero no es como si hubiese sido tu culpa o algo así, es imposible que lo hayas planeado, casi mueres también, de todas formas —luego de hablar rápidamente carraspeó nuevamente y tragó—. Cielos, eso no era lo que quería decir, lo siento.

—Acedera, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa —dijo Toriel sonriendo enternecida, Frisk le imitaba, pero con más gracia—. No fue la culpa de nadie.

—Lo sé —asintió la chica, avergonzada mientras suspiraba. Entonces, despejando su mente se agachó para mirar a Frisk a la cara—. Lo que quería decir es que no hay nada por qué disculparse, fuera del ataque, la pasé bastante bien y estoy segura que nos habríamos divertido más si no hubiesen interrumpido, además, me ayudaste bastante, lejos de disculparte, debería darte las gracias —sonrió—. Espero que podamos salir de nuevo algún día.

Frisk le sonrió con alegría de vuelta y movió sus manos, Toriel pareció sorprenderse por lo que dijo, pero aun así tradujo.

—Pregunta si entonces estás confirmando su próxima cita.

Acedera abrió la boca para excusarse mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente, claramente no era lo que había querido decir, pero no pudo decir nada más que algunos balbuceos que hicieron que Toriel riera con gracia, Frisk le imitó con una risa radiante.

La bocina de un auto les interrumpió, frente a ellos estaba un auto pequeño de color negro del cual salía música a todo volumen, Toriel se sorprendió al igual que todos los presentes al ver a una chica de cabello de colores salir del auto híbrido y de apariencia aburrida.

—¡Hey, Angie, nos vamos! —Llamó Dalia levantando la mano mientras sonreía confiada— Ah, hola señora Dreemurr.

—Dalia, te dije que no me llamaras así —dijo Toriel con un tono de cansancio y enojo.

—¡Ya voy! —Dijo Acedera mientras se levantaba— Nos vemos el lunes, Frisk —pero entonces se quedó en silencio, Frisk le miró con tristeza, Toriel desvió la mirada y ella carraspeó al darse cuenta de su error, entonces desvió una mirada adolorida—. Lo siento… te escribiré.

No dijo nada más, simplemente subió al auto en el asiento del copiloto, Dalia guiñó el ojo antes de entrar al auto también y arrancar a toda velocidad, haciendo un espantoso ruido que dejó a todos pasmados.

—Jamás deja de sorprenderme —dijo Toriel en un suspiro.

—VAYA, ¿LA CITA DE FRISK CONOCE A DALIA? —Preguntó Papyrus con curiosidad— ESO ES SORPRENDENTE.

"¿Conoces a Dalia?" Preguntó Frisk con confusión.

Papyrus asintió. —ES LA HIJA DE LA SEÑORA LAURENCE, LA SEÑORA LAURENCE Y YO SOMOS COMPAÑEROS EN LAS CLASES DE COCINA.

—¿Tomas clases de cocina? —Preguntó Undyne sorprendida.

—HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE NO SABES SOBRE MÍ, UNDYNE. NYE JE, JE, JE, JE.

Frisk se quedó en silencio, mirando por dónde se fue Acedera, sin olvidar la incómoda mirada que le regaló al recordar que no volvería a la escuela.

.-

Esa noche Frisk pensó bastante, pensó en lo que había ocurrido, en la batalla, en las palabras que le dijo a Acedera y también en la escuela, de esa forma no había conseguido conciliar el sueño y se encontraba mirando el techo meditando. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué le habían atacado? ¿Ya había pasado antes?

—¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Tanto te asustó un Amalgama suelto? —Le preguntó Flowey con burla.

—No era un Amalgama —dijo Frisk inmediatamente, aunque ciertamente eran iguales, habían diferencias, Frisk sabía que así era.

Flowey sonrió arrogantemente— Eres demasiado predecible —luego frunció el ceño—, deja de pensar en eso, la cabra loca te dijo que descansaras, la sushi gritona se encargará de todo, más bien piensa en cómo te salvarás de las clases de la nerd sudorosa.

Frisk se quedó en silencio, por supuesto, las clases. Con todo lo que había pasado en ese día el problema con la escuela se le había olvidado totalmente, ahora tenía dos cosas por las que preocuparse. El sonido de su celular llamó su atención, se encontró con el mensaje que Acedera le había prometido.

Acedera: 21:00  
Hola Frisk. El lunes es la reunión de padres de familia con la señora Toriel y el rey, ¿vendrás tú también? Todos los niños humanos están invitados y tú aún figuras en el registro escolar, así que prácticamente eres parte de la institución educativa.

Frisk se quedó leyendo el mensaje un par de veces, no entendía cuál era el propósito de Acedera invitándole a ir a la escuela el lunes.

Tú: 21:01  
quieres que vaya?

Acedera: 21:01  
Bueno, sería lo más correcto y sí, me gustaría que fueras.

Tú: 21:01  
Por qué?

Acedera: 21:02  
Mereces estar allí, nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa, además, ¿en serio te quieres marchar? Pensé que te gustaba la escuela.

Bueno, a nadie le gustaría que le molestaran en la escuela, pero tienes amigos aquí y también el servicio social.

Siendo franca, te extrañan bastante.

Los tres mensajes fueron enviados rápidamente en cadena, era más que claro que estaba nerviosa de escribir algo imprudente, Frisk sonrió un poco.

Tú: 21:03  
y tú no?

Acedera: 21:05  
Frisk, eres mi única compañía amigable en este lugar, por supuesto que te extraño.

Ese mensaje le dejó sin palabras, Flowey no había podido leer nada de lo que habían estado enviando, pero pudo observar la cara de sorpresa de Frisk, le vio apagar el celular y mirar al frente en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —Preguntó Flowey rodando los ojos, sabiendo que Frisk no iba a decir nada a menos que le preguntara.

—… Flowey, ¿por qué crees que le desagradaba a los humanos? —Preguntó Frisk lentamente, sin tristeza ni pesadumbre como lo había hecho en esos últimos días siempre que tocaban el tema de la escuela.

—Ugh, ¿me lo preguntas a mí? —Preguntó Flowey mirándole con incredulidad— ¿Debo saber? A veces ustedes los humanos son extraños, puede que simplemente seas un repelente de humanos y ya.

Frisk se quedó en silencio mientras encendía su celular nuevamente, esta vez se metió a UnderNet y miró su muro, encontrándose con un sin número de mensajes de apoyo y odio, claramente los mensajes de odio eran de los humanos, muchos de esos mensajes eran groseros y ofensivos, pero por cada mensaje ofensivo había uno que lo defendía, obviamente, mensajes de monstruos que le querían, muchos de los mensajes eran de Monster Kid, pero casi todos de Papyrus.

Sonrió un poco mientras leía, hasta que de repente llegó a uno en especial que le interesó bastante, era el más reciente y en ese no había comentado Papyrus.

«Por fin se fue de nuestra escuela, espero que haya aprendido a no meter su nariz donde no le llaman.»

El mensaje era de un niño humano que no conocía, esperó haber recibido uno de Andy, pero el niño no aparecía en su perfil, muchos niños humanos que reconoció apoyaban el mensaje, comentaban cosas parecidas y llenas de rencor infundado, hasta que al final se encontró con un mensaje totalmente diferente al resto.

«Espero que ya estén felices, Frisk Dreemurr no merecía que le sacaran de la escuela por un grupo de niños tontos y celosos. »

Era Kouhei Iusti, el mismo niño humano que le había ayudado en su pelea contra los niños de grados superiores, un humano le había defendido.

Y una humana le extrañaba.

Entonces, Frisk no podía ser un repelente de humanos, ¿entonces qué era lo que pasaba? Releyendo los mensajes una y otra vez se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, ese algo estaba en el mensaje de Kouhei. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al fin sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a los niños humanos.

—Hey, ¿qué estás mirando? —Preguntó Flowey extrañado.

—Flowey —dijo Frisk sonriéndole con determinación, esa sonrisa hizo que a la flor le diera un escalofrío—, el lunes vamos a ir a la escuela.

La mirada de Flowey se volvió una de sorpresa y luego un grito se escuchó en toda la casa.

.-

Todos estaban bastante inconformes, se suponía que los niños ya se encontraban en semana de receso, sin embargo, estaban ahí, en el coliseo con sus padres a punto de recibir un sermón.

Como pocas veces se había visto en la escuela, la secretaria Dalia se encontraba parada al lado de la vicedirectora, aunque observaba su celular y poca atención le prestaba a la postura que tenía, era gracioso ver cómo la señora Laurence la regañaba de vez en cuando. En el público, Acedera miraba avergonzada la actitud de su hermana.

Mientras tanto, detrás de las cortinas Toriel miraba a Frisk preocupada, tenía a Flowey en sus manos y Asgore estaba algo apartado, compartiendo la mirada de Toriel.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó.

Frisk asintió. Iba a hablar con todos y Asgore serviría de traductor, los niños amaban al rey (señor esponjoso), así que se mantendrían callados, o eso esperaban.

—No puedo creer que tanta idiotez quepa en tu pequeña cabeza de hongo, ¡no va a servir de nada! —Gritó Flowey— ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Ve y lánzate a los lobos, pero conmigo no cuentes!

Volvió a asentir, Frisk de verdad tenía la determinación de acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Le entregó la maceta de Flowey a Toriel y miró a Asgore, informándole que era hora.

—Estaré contigo en todo momento —asintió Asgore suspirando, tampoco estaba muy convencido del plan de Frisk, pero eso no significaba que no fuese a apoyarle.

Una vez salieron el bullicio de fuera se desvaneció, todos los niños miraban confundidos a Frisk, confusión que luego se volvió desagrado.

—Buenos días —saludó Asgore con amabilidad—, sabrán que se les ha citado para empezar de nuevo el proceso de integración de humanos y monstruos, antes, le gustaría explicarles qué es lo que nos ha llevado a decidir esto…

Mientras Asgore hablaba, Frisk miraba a todos fijamente, los adultos estaban atentos a las palabras del rey, pero los niños tenían la mirada clavada en Frisk, ninguno de ellos le miraba con amabilidad, todos estaban tratando de clavarle dagas con los ojos, otros simplemente fruncían el ceño, por otro lado estaba Andy que le miraba expectante a lo que fuese a pasar, Kouhei miraba a Asgore con algo de recelo y Acedera parecía un mar de nervios por verle en la tarima.

Frisk suspiró.

Levantó sus manos en cuanto escuchó a Asgore dale la palabra, pero se congeló a ver que el ceño de Andy se había fruncido.

—¿Frisk?

Asgore le miró preocupado mientras cubría el micrófono para que no le escucharan, Frisk por su parte dirigió su mirada donde Toriel y Flowey se encontraban, Toriel le sonreía tratándole de apoyarle, Flowey fruncía el ceño.

«—¿Crees que es divertido? ¡Demonios! ¡Tienes brazos, pies y el poder para defenderte y no haces nada! ¡Es frustrante! ¡Tengo que ir yo y hacer lo que tú no era capaz! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Al menos has algo, no te quedes ahí recibiendo los golpes!»

Recordó las palabras de Flowey y su frustración de siempre al verle usar el lenguaje de señas. Suspiró.

Entonces, Frisk hizo algo que nadie se esperó, se acercó a Asgore y con un movimiento le pidió que se alejara, anonadado, el rey le obedeció y Frisk se paró frente al micrófono mirando a todo el mundo con lentitud. La ira de todos se había transformado en curiosidad.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Preguntó Toriel confundida.

—Dejando su estupidez de lado, al menos un poco —dijo Flowey con la mirada fija en Frisk.

—B-b-buenos días —saludó Frisk con torpeza, nadie dijo nada, aquello no resultaba más confortante para Frisk—, me llamó Frisk Dreemurr y… y… d-de verdad que no se me da hablar en… público —tragó—. Yo… desde… desde que llegué a la escuela, muchas cosas han pasado, cosas buenas y cosas… malas —carraspeó—, estuve pensando mucho en qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal, el por qué les desagradaba tanto y entonces… viendo una publicación en UnderNet me di cuenta… se sentían celosos, ¿no es así?

La sala estalló en bullicio, todos los niños se quejaban de sus palabras y los padres se mostraron indignados y molestos, aunque muchos buscaron mantener en silencio a sus hijos. Frisk esperó pacientemente a que todos hicieran silencio, sentía alivio, la peor parte ya había pasado.

—Lo entiendo —dijo suavemente consiguiendo que todos hicieran silencio nuevamente—, y de verdad lo siento —todos los que habían estado parados dispuestos a ir al escenario a calmarle se sentaron o fueron sentados por los adultos—. No pensé… que se iban a sentir así, se sintieron mal porque la atención de todos los monstruos se centraron en mí, ¿no es así? Se suponía que debía ayudar a que todos se llevaran mejor, pero me equivoqué, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero… también es culpa de ustedes, es culpa de todos —aseguró con más seguridad, hablar con Flowey de verdad había ayudado a desenredar su lengua—. Si se sentían mal podían hablar con sus amigos, hablar conmigo o hacer algo, pero si nos quedamos callados… nada va a cambiar.

Entre el público muchos se mostraron avergonzados, otros molestos y otros parecían estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Frisk prosiguió.

»Jamás se me ha dado el trato con los humanos y ésta es mi primera vez en una escuela, sentía emoción al pensar que… que iba a conocer a personas nuevas, quizás todo iba a ir mejor, pero… me equivoqué —les miró tranquilamente, el temor se había ido, ahora se fijaba en los niños humanos que le miraban atentamente—, no podía esperar a que todo fuera mejor si yo no ponía de mi parte, no me acerqué, no hablé, no… hice nada más que lamentarme, por eso… quiero cambiar y ustedes me han hecho darme cuenta de eso… de nuevo, lo siento mucho y… gracias —tomó aire y miró a Toriel—. Mamá, volveré a la escuela, ¿está bien?

La mujer simplemente asintió anonadada, Frisk sonrió y miró nuevamente al público. —Gracias por su atención, nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Bajó del escenario, todos estaban en silencio y así se mantuvieron incluso después de que Frisk saliera del lugar con Flowey en manos, después de eso ya no supieron nada más, Toriel volvió a tomar la palabra y mientras hablaba Frisk se había ido con paso apresurado hasta los jardines, puso a Flowey en el suelo y empezó a respirar con fuerza mientras temblaba.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? —Preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja.

Frisk negó con la cabeza y al verle Flowey se pudo dar cuenta que estaba bien, estaba sonriendo y lloraba de aparente alegría.

—Lo hice, Flowey, lo conseguí —celebró secándose las lágrimas.

—No cantes victoria, ahora vas a tener que soportar a los mocosos en la escuela, otra vez. Pudiste haberte ahorrado el "volveré a la escuela", idiota.

Pero Frisk no le importaba, ya había hecho su parte, lo siguiente sería esperar.

.-

Los niños humanos se encontraban en grupos separados, todos dispersos por el patio de la escuela, la reunión de padres e hijos había terminado, ahora le correspondía a los adultos estar en las aulas escuchando el proceso que se iba a llevar a cabo en la escuela.

El patio que normalmente estaba lleno de alegría y risas estaba sumido en el silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, se habían organizado en sus grupos de clase casi por inercia, los niños de la clase de Frisk miraban al suelo avergonzados, excepto los niños que normalmente le molestaban, ellos parecían fastidiados y algo enojados.

—¿Quién se cree que es para hablarnos de esa forma? —Preguntó uno de ellos con frustración.

—Es solamente una cobarde que no puede hablar sin que el señor esponjoso y la directora estén con ella —murmuró otro.

—Yo sigo insistiendo que es chico —comentó otra voz.

—¿Eso realmente importa ahora? —Cuestionó el primero mirándole con desagrado— Es sólo de que vuelva para que le enseñemos cuál es su lugar, ¿no es así, Andy?

El rubio por su parte miraba aburrido al cielo, cuando escuchó su nombre simplemente miró a su compañero con fastidio.

—Sí, claro, por qué no, ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, pero a mí no me metan en sus costal —se levantó de su lugar—, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con lengua muda.

—¿A caso le tienes miedo? —Preguntó con burla uno de sus compañeros.

Andy bufó. —Ya quisiera.

Sin decir una palabra más se marchó del lugar ante la mirada de todos los niños de la escuela que habían asistido ese día, en uno de los grados superiores, donde los estudiantes de último año se encontraban una chica pelirroja se acercó a Acedera después de ver a Andy marcharse.

—Acedera, tú que eres nueva… ¿qué piensas al respecto? —Preguntó curiosa.

Acedera no quiso corregirla y decir que había sido su compañera por año y medio desde que se fundó la escuela, era normal que no la conociera, después de todo casi nunca estaba en el salón de clase. Todos sus compañeros le miraron fijamente esperando una respuesta, respuesta que fue dada con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Creo que Frisk estuvo fenomenal.

Nadie la contradijo.

Al final del día todos se marcharon a su semana de vacaciones, cuando volviesen a clase, muchas cosas iban a cambiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁La bestia que los atacó iba a por ambos.  
> ❁Acedera va en último año, tiene diecisiete años y está próxima a la universidad.  
> ❁Sí, a Acedera le gusta (de forma platónica) Frisk. No, no va a haber FriskxAcedera.
> 
> ❁Siguiente capítulo: Epílogo I  
> ∟Era hora de aprender cuándo ser paciente.


	4. Epílogo I: Paciencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era hora de aprender cuándo ser paciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo no es necesario ser leído, simplemente sirve para entender un poco más a dónde va dirigida la historia. Acedera es de mi propiedad, si deseas omitir todo lo que viene en este capítulo está bien, te recomiendo leer desde la Trigésima cuarta entrada. No se van a responder comentarios en este epílogo, sin embargo, todo serán respondidos en el siguiente capítulo. Con esto finalizamos Rumex Acetosa.

****_Abril/12/2XXX  
_ Primera entrada. __  
He decidido empezar esta especie de diario ya que eso es lo que me ha recomendado mi terapeuta, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo un diario podrá ayudarme, pero se supone que debo escribir aquí cosas de mí y de lo que me pasa día a día.  
Siendo sincera, no soy tan disciplinada con este tipo de cosas, así que es posible que me pase varios días sin escribir.  
En fin, creo que una buena forma de empezar esta libreta es explicando el por qué mi terapeuta me pidió que empezara a escribir, o quizás, también por qué tengo un terapeuta. Bueno.  
La semana pasada llegaron los monstruos a invadirnos, ok, supongo que poniéndolo de esa forma suena bastante espeluznante, pero la verdad es que no parecen ser peligrosos o eso es lo que dice papá, como sea, desde entonces no he tenido nada más que pesadillas de monstruos atacándome y siguiéndome, según los tratados y acuerdos que se han hecho hasta ahora, debemos convivir con ellos, mamá no quiere que esté asustada así que me ha llevado con el señor García para que me atienda (él es mi terapeuta).  
Básicamente es eso, ¿qué más puedo decir? Vivo con mis padres y mi hermana, voy en quinto de bachillerato y tengo 16 años, hoy no ha sido un día muy productivo además de que compramos este libro para que empezara a escribir.  
Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir.

 ** _Abril/13/2XXX_**  
Segunda entrada.  
He soñado una vez más algo horrible, recién me he despertado a escribirlo porque estoy segura que se me olvidará dentro de unas horas.  
Estaba en un bosque, me perseguían un montón de monstruos con apariencia de perros, pero no estaba sola, había una niña conmigo, ella corría y buscaba esconderse, yo iba con ella. No entiendo de dónde saco este tipo de sueños, ¿Tanto me afecta la llegada de esos monstruos?

 ** _Abril/14/2XXX_**  
Tercera entrada.  
Me he encontrado con uno de esos perros monstruo hoy, fue un gran shock, pero conseguí no gritar cuando se me abalanzó encima buscando que le acariciara. Jamás lo había visto además de mis sueños, ¿quizás habrá sido por haber visto la televisión?

 **** _Abril/20/2XXX  
_ Cuarta entrada.  
He olvidado que este libro existía, mi madre me ha regañado por no seguirlo con frecuencia como mi terapeuta me recomendó, apenas pude contarle de las otras pesadillas que ocurrieron en estos seis días y me ha pedido que escribiera lo que recordara hoy.  
Siendo breve (porque no creo que sea necesario repetir algo de lo que ya le conté al señor García), me di cuenta que los monstruos de mis sueños perseguían a la niña, no a mí, es extraño que estos sueños aparezcan tan seguidos, no comprendo, siempre nos están persiguiendo o bueno, la persiguen a ella, pero por alguna forma la acompaño y no puedo alejarme de ella. Hemos estado en un lugar con nieve, otro con agua y otro con fuego, me han dicho que eso puede significar que me esté acercando a algo realmente importante o malo.  
El fuego es sinónimo de infierno, ¿qué vendrá después del infierno? Tengo miedo.

 **** _Abril/21/2XXX  
_ Quinta entrada.  
No dormí en toda la noche, mamá se ha dado cuenta que no estoy bien, ha conseguido un trabajo en la nueva escuela de humanos y monstruos de la ciudad, la directora es un monstruo, según tengo entendido. Asistiré a esa escuela, mamá quiere que trate más con los monstruos, el señor García ha dicho que puede que un poco de socialización me pueda ayudar, eso espero.

 **** _Abril/22/2XXX  
_ Sexta entrada.  
La noche anterior tampoco dormí, estoy exhausta y apenas he podido fijarme en las clases. Dalia le ha dicho a mamá que se marchaba de gira con su banda, mamá le había conseguido un trabajo como secretaria, al parecer no quieren dejar mala imagen así que ayudaré un poco.  
No sé nada de llevar una secretaría y es posible que se den cuenta que estoy suplantando a mi hermana, mamá me ha comprado un suéter que me hace ver algo mayor, quizás con esto al menos podré despistar a los niños.

 ** _Abril/24/2XXX_**  
Séptima entrada.  
Vi un mundo gris y flores amarillas, un enorme monstruo y luego oscuridad. ¿Es así el infierno?

 **** _Abril/30/2XXX  
_ Octava entrada.  
Sigo trabajando como secretaria, Dalia no ha vuelto y yo no he vuelto a mis clases, no me quejo, no es como si quisiera ir a clases, aunque aquí hay mucho trabajo, supongo que es mejor que biología, odio el esqueleto falso de la señora Rose.  
No he dormido mucho tampoco, apenas unas pequeñas siestas, sé que cuando el señor García lea esto se va a enojar conmigo por no dormir, se supone que debo escribir mis sueños en esta cosa, pero no quiero ver qué pasa después de esa oscuridad.

 ** _Mayo/03/2XXX_**  
El monstruo la mató y me mató a mí también, me vio, me encontró, intenté correr intenté escapar llamé por ayuda hice todo lo que pude pero vino tras mí todo tenía fuego había fuego por todos lados quería escapar quería irme quería que se alejara de mí estaba muerta estábamos muertas su tridente me alcanzó y me atravesó dolió mucho y aún había fuego mucho fuego.  
No debí dormir.

 **** _Mayo/04/2XXX  
_ Décima entrada.  
Ya no es necesario que siga escribiendo aquí, ya no volveré con el señor García, después de mi ataque de pánico mamá decidió que ese hombre me estaba haciendo mal. Me disculpé con él debidamente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.  
Sigo trabajando en la secretaría, hay mucho trabajo y Dalia todavía no ha vuelto, al menos escribir aquí me ayuda bastante, no quiero tener que relacionarme demasiado con monstruos por el momento.

 **** _Septiembre/02/2XXX  
_ Onceava entrada.  
He decidido retomar la escritura, me he percatado que últimamente estoy olvidando muchas cosas del día a día y he leído un artículo en internet que llevar un diario puede ayudar a eso.  
A lo largo de estos meses han ocurrido bastantes cosas, cosas en mi vida personal y cosas a nivel global. Los monstruos a los que tanto temimos en un inicio nos están salvando.  
Las noticias no hacen nada más que hablar de ellos, lamentablemente, los medios visuales han empezado a dejar de lado las premisas de las acciones benéficas que los monstruos están haciendo, suplantándolas por todas las desgracias que ocurren, otra vez.  
Asesinatos de monstruos, es decir, no monstruos asesinando sino personas asesinando monstruos, grupos terroristas en contra de los monstruos, asociaciones de erradicación y demás es el pan de cada día en las noticias, por eso, he decidido dejar de verlos, el periódico y la internet parecen más confiables.  
Los monstruos han empezado varios programas de recuperación del medio ambiente, han ayudado a países pobres como la mayoría de los que se encuentran en Asia y África. Es triste ver que mientras ellos ayudan al mundo creando asociaciones benéficas y sociales, los humanos crean varias en su contra.  
En cuanto a mí, extraño la escuela, es algo extraño y que jamás había ocurrido antes, después de todo, nunca he sido gran fanática de las matemáticas, no obstante, la secretaría no es más agradable que las clases, he pedido casi medio año de educación por estar llenando formularios y ayudando a mamá a suplantar a Dalia.  
Sé que debería hablar con ella al respecto, sin embargo, prefiero darle tiempo, tarde o temprano va a entender.

 ** _Septiembre/21/2XXX_**  
Catorceava entrada.  
Me he enterado que la señora Toriel (la jefa de mi madre, la directora de la escuela) es la madre de la persona actual que trabaja en la embajada de los monstruos y también es la ex esposa del rey de los monstruos, Asgore Dreemurr. Es curioso, pues la persona que sirve en la embajada es apenas un menor de aproximadamente nueve años, Frisk Dreemurr, si no mal recuerdo ese es su nombre.  
En otras noticias, Dalia volvió, pero mamá no la dejó trabajar, se ha pintado el cabello de colores y se lo ha cortado de una forma extravagante. Al parecer trabajaré un poco más en este lugar.

 ** _Octubre/22/2XXX_**  
Dieciochoava entrada.  
Han atentado contra el rey de los monstruos, ha sido una noticia tremenda, noticia que solamente fue cubierta por internet. Lo comprendo, si hubiese sido por televisión muchos monstruos y humanos se habrían alterado.  
Sorprendentemente, el conflicto fue resuelto ese mismo día, no murió nadie, simplemente hablaron con el grupo terrorista.  
¿Qué es lo que tienen los monstruos? Nadie puede disolver un grupo terrorista con una sola reunión.

 ** _Septiembre/21/2XXX_**  
Décimo novena entrada.  
Ha pasado un año, había olvidado este diario, en mi defensa, he estado más ocupada con la secretaría que nunca, he estado haciendo órdenes de castigo y también recibiendo cartas de protesta, todo empezó por la llegada de Frisk Dreemurr a la escuela. Junto con Flowey la flor se han encargado de alterar todo el orden que había en este lugar, no comprendo cómo consiguieron poner todo de cabeza con solamente su presencia.  
Al parecer, la señora Toriel va a tomar cartas en el asunto.

 ** _Septiembre/25/2XXX_**  
Vigésima segunda entrada.  
Flowey la flor fue "expulsado" de la escuela, pero nada ha estado más tranquilo, es todo un problema, los humanos siguen entrando en conflictos con los monstruos y Frisk Dreemurr parece ser la causa de esto.  
Frisk es una persona muy extraña, no habla así que se comunica conmigo por medio de notas y tiene la extraña manía de coquetearme, no entraré en detalles, es muy vergonzoso.  
Ha decidido (Frisk) ayudarme en la secretaría buscando pagar su último castigo, la verdad es que es una compañía de lo más grata, había olvidado lo que era hablar con alguien, desde que trabajo en este lugar mis amigos dejaron de hablarme y todos me tratan como si fuera una adulta.  
Frisk por otra parte, me hace sentir como una adolescente normal, es extraño, hablarle me hace sentir muy bien.  
Frisk es una persona muy especial, además de paciente, me agrada.

 ** _Octubre/01/2XXX_**  
Vigésima quinta entrada.  
Lo vi, al rey de los monstruos y debo admitir que me he espantado. No sé de dónde vino o por qué llegó, le pedí a Dalia que me suplantara una vez lo encontré.  
Me espantó, no sé de dónde vino esa reacción si era la primera vez que lo veía personalmente, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que es peligroso, muy peligroso.  
Es ridículo, pero creo que le tengo miedo, ¿por qué será?

 ** _Octubre/02/2XXX_**  
Vigésima sexta entrada.  
Hoy tuve examen, después de tanto tiempo decidí volver a clase para al menos presentarlo. No entendí nada, estoy más que segura que fallé, la verdad debí haberlo esperado, no he estado en clases en todo el año. Debería hablar con mamá al respecto, sin embargo, cuando lo hice me regañó, no por la mala calificación sino por haber abandonado mi lugar en la secretaría dejando a Dalia.  
Creo que mamá está tomando muy en serio mi papel como secretaria, no se preocupa por mi escuela, es el colmo que el único que me pregunte al respecto sea Frisk porque casi nunca veo a papá y si estuviera cerca, estoy segura que estaría de acuerdo con mamá.  
Hablando de Frisk, le golpearon hoy, de verdad me preocupa qué pueda pasarle, claramente todo ha estado muy extraño por su culpa, pero no puedo decirle eso, necesita apoyo, no quiero que se sienta mal, de alguna forma, se ha vuelto importante para mi día a día, por eso, he hecho un trato con Flowey la flor, voy a ayudarlo a entrar a la escuela de esa forma Frisk estará a salvo, he estado leyendo el manual de convivencia y la carta de expulsión de la señora Toriel toda la tarde, me he atrasado en trabajo pero creo que he encontrado algo.

 ** _Octubre/10/2XXX_**  
Trigésima entrada.  
No ha servido de nada lo que hicimos, sacaron a Frisk de la escuela y desde entonces me he sentido algo sola, no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mí la presencia de Frisk.

 ** _Octubre/15/2XXX_**  
Trigésima tercera entrada.  
He tenido una cita con Frisk.  
Con Frisk.  
Debo admitir, estaba bastante nerviosa, pensé que ir a la biblioteca le iba a aburrir, no sabía qué íbamos a hacer allí, si hablar o leer, leer no habría sido muy productivo, después de todo, estaríamos en silencio y según creo en las citas se debe convivir, pero en la biblioteca no se puede hacer ruido así que estaba segura que iba a ser un desastre.  
Y lo fue, pero no porque no hubiésemos hablado, sino porque una bestia nos atacó hoy, las autoridades están investigando qué fue lo que pasó, las descripciones que les di al parecer no coincidieron con ningún tipo de monstruo, siguen preguntándose si fue una ilusión y papá sigue diciendo que no me va a dejar salir sola nuevamente.  
Ha sido espantoso, pero al final del día todo salió bien, la familia de Frisk nos salvó y estoy ahora mismo entera por su causa, Frisk me salvó como cuatro veces el día de hoy, debería agradecerle.

 ** _Octubre/17/2XXX_**  
Trigésima cuarta entrada.  
Hoy Frisk ha hablado con todos en la reunión de padres de familia, por primera vez escucho su voz, las palabras que dijo hoy y las palabras que dijo en nuestra cita han conseguido cambiar algo dentro de mí. Frisk es una persona maravillosa, paciente, un valor que mi padre ha buscado inculcarme desde que he sido menor, pero Frisk me ha enseñado algo nuevo, me ha enseñado que debo aprender cuándo ser paciente.  
Creía que dándole tiempo a mis padres me iban a entender, pero sencillamente hay cosas a las que no se les puede dar tiempo. Quiero estudiar nuevamente, quiero vivir mi vida y no la que mis padres desean que sea de Dalia.  
Hablaré con ellos hoy mismo.

 ** _Octubre/19/2XXX_**  
Trigésima quinta entrada.  
No escribí ayer porque me tardé todo el día en poder reunir el valor para hablarles a mis padres. Cielos, estoy muy feliz, aunque se disgustaron al inicio con mis palabras conseguí hacerles entender, volveré a la escuela, o bueno, mejor dicho, me tomaré lo que queda de año de la escuela y tomaré tutorías, luego, el próximo año repetiré curso para poder reforzar todo lo que me perdí. El compañero de cocina de mamá le ha recomendado un buen tutor, me han advertido que iba a necesitar mucha calma para tratar con él, pero si consigue ayudarme, todo estará bien.  
Le debo mucho a Frisk, es increíble cómo ha cambiado mi vida, le aprecio demasiado, sin su ayuda no habría entendido el verdadero significado de ser paciente, sin su ayuda no habría hecho ni la mitad de cosas que he hecho en estos días, mi humor ha mejorado considerablemente y me siento con fuerzas nuevas para continuar, jamás me había sentido de esta forma.

 ** _Octubre/21/2XXX_**  
Trigésima sexta entrada.  
He estado releyendo el diario, me sorprenden las primeras páginas, ¿en serio escribí eso? No recuerdo absolutamente nada de esas cosas.

 ** _Octubre/22/2XXX_**  
Trigésima séptima entrada.  
Me he sentido extraña, me duele la cabeza y el pecho, además, siento como si me estuvieran observando, ¿estaré volviéndome loca por haber leído esas extrañas páginas del inicio?

 ** _Octubre/23/2XXX_**  
Trigésima octava entrada.  
He soñado con algo extraño hoy, vi a una niña extraña de lazo rojo, llevaba un cuchillo de plástico, estaba llorando y me gritaba que corriera, después se lanzó encima de mí y luego desapareció. No comprendo, ¿qué cosas estoy soñando? Debería hablar con mamá para que me lleve a algún terapeuta, me pregunto si sabrá de alguno.

 ** _Octubre/24/2XXX_**  
Trigésima sexta entrada.  
Me he dado cuenta que alguien escribió tres entradas antes de esta en mi diario, de seguro es Dalia haciéndome una broma nuevamente.

…

..

.

**_[*Las primeras y algunas páginas finales fueron arrancadas del diario._ **   
**_*En la portada del diario se lee: "Propiedad de Acedera Paence Laurence.]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❁Acedera es el nombre de una flor, en el lenguaje de las flores, Acedera significa Paciencia. El nombre científico de la Acedera es Rumex Acetosa.  
> ❁El diario de Acedera fue escrito en su totalidad por ella.  
> ❁Acedera tiene pirofobia.
> 
> ✿Siguiente arco: Tussilago Fárfara✿  
> Justicia pagaba los errores de otro.  
> ❋La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban.


End file.
